Dream Lover
by shadowglove
Summary: SessKag[Finished] Kagome has finally come to realize that she doesn't love Inuyasha anymore...she loves the man who comes to her everynight in her dreams...but he could never love her back...right? At least that is how it started...
1. Chapter 1

That was it. She couldn't stand this any longer. She wasn't going to dance this dance with the hanyou again. This song was growing old. _I don't love you. I don't care about you. You're just the shard detector. You aren't anything like Kikyou._ And the next minute._ If anyone tries touching you I'm going to tear them apart. Why do you have that Hojo's scent on you? You're place is in the Feudal Era with me finding shards, you shouldn't go back to your time. Please, don't go. _It was all too confusing, and she was missing out on her life, waiting for Inuyasha.

"Kagome?"

Turning her eyes away from Inuyasha's back, towards that voice, Kagome smiled, pulling back a lock of raven-colored hair from her face. Her world seemed so much brighter now that she'd decided not to suffer anymore because of the love she'd once had for Innuyasha. "Yes Sango?"

The beautiful woman jumped onto Kiara, excitement in her usually somber voice. "Miroku just sent me word. A demon is attacking the village next to ours. He says the demon has three shards."

Inuyasha turned right away, his ears perked in interest. "_Three shards_? Let's get going wench!"

Eyes widening in excitement, Kagome rushed towards Sango, her hair flowing behind her. Jumping onto Kiara, she ignored the surprised glances both Inuyasha and Sango sent her. She usually rode on Inuyasha, but three seconds after realizing that she didn't love him anymore she'd decided that that had to end. "What are you waiting for?"

After the battle, Kagome walked alone through the forest. She was grateful for this time alone, because she was able to think things through. Now that she didn't love Inuyasha—should she stay in the Feudal Era? She knew that they would somehow get the rest of the shards without her—and Inuyasha would become a full-demon. Even though she didn't love him, Kagome still didn't want to be there when he did that. She would lose the little piece of the hanyou she'd loved for such a very long time, and that would break her heart.

That wasn't the only other problem she was facing, as she came face to face with the portal to her world—the well. She'd been having the dreams again. The dreams that had made her reevaluate the feelings she'd had for Inuyasha. The wind picked up and blew her hair as a soft blush appeared on her face. Standing still in the moonlight, looking like a goddess, she allowed her thoughts to linger on the dreams. If only they could be more than just dreams. If only they could be real. If only the hands on her skin, the kisses trailing down her neck, the words of love and the sounds of pleasure…if only they were all real. With those dismal thoughts, she shook her head with a sigh, and turned away from the well. Hugging herself, Kagome made her way back towards the village, her heart heavy.

**….**

Intense eyes followed the young woman as she walked away from the well. This hadn't been the first time he'd spied on her. The times had been countless, and by now, he'd stopped caring that he'd once considered her beneath him. At first he'd convinced himself that he was interested in her because she was the reincarnation of the miko. Then, he'd decided that it was just pure interest in someone so different than himself or anything he was accustomed to. But now, he admitted what he felt. Desperation. Obsession. Passion.

Sniffing the air, he seemed surprised for a moment. Her scent had changed. Why was that? Thinking before, he remembered her old scent. It had been intriguing, soft, feminine, innocent, in love and a little sad. But now. Now it was different. The scent had turned intoxicating—and even though it was still soft and feminine—it had turned seductress and womanly, determined and content. It was hard for him not to rush after her and mark her as his, but he prided himself with his admirable self-control. The change in scent intrigued him. He decided to continue watching and see what happened.

**….**

Once again the dreams had invaded her nights, and she awoke with her skin flushed pink, and a satisfied glint in her eyes. Even though she always awoke happy, this time she didn't feel guilty for enjoying the dreams. Now that she wasn't in love with Inuyasha anymore, she was free to cherish the dreams, to take pleasure in the kisses and caresses she received in her dreams. Just remembering the voice, husky with passion, whispering three preciouswords to her, she couldn't help but shiver.

"Are you feeling okay, Kagome?" Shippou asked, looking up at her oddly. "You've been acting weird all morning—and you just shivered. Are you catching a cold? I _knew_ that all of your _bathing_ was going to do you bad one of these days."

Giggling at his worried ranting, Kagome picked up the small kitsune and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Holding him close to her heart, she twirled around and then placed him on the ground, before skipping away, humming.

**….**

Shippou, just a little dizzy, watched as she walked away. The small kitsune didn't understand what had happened. His eyes narrowed in curiosity, and when he was sure that Kagome wouldn't be able to hear him, turned and looked up at Miroku with an odd expression on his adorable little face. "What happened to Kagome?"

Miroku's eyes were wide in shock as they followed the skipping girl. "I have no clue." Scratching his head, he cleared his throat a couple of times, trying to buy some time to come up with something that might be able to explain her change in behavior. True to most males, he was clueless when it came to the female species, but not wanting the kitsune to know this, he spoke the first thing that came into his mind. "Maybe the fight with the demon affected her. Maybe she is possessed?" He turned to look at Inuyasha, who was curiously watching the girl, who had stopped to pick a flower and was now plucking the petals, singing something they couldn't hear. "What do you think?"

Raising an eyebrow, Inuyasha frowned, deep in thought. Kagome was usually a very happy person—but even _this_ amount of unaccountable happiness was oddin her. His frown grew darker as he thought of that possibility. "Maybe."

Wise Kaede shook her head at the males, exchanging knowing glances with Sango. "No. Kagome is not possessed. She only has changed for the better. She is happy." And Kaede's heart burst with happiness for Kagome, who had seemed to be suffering with her love for the hanyou in their midst. "She is in love."

Miroku frowned looking somewhat lost. "But that shouldn't be much of a change. I mean, we all know that she's _always_ been in love with Inuyasha."

Sango would have smiled at that, but smiling wasn't something she did much. So instead, she decided to smirk. "Maybe _that_ is what has changed."

**….**

Lying down in the meadow filled with flowers, Kagome closed her eyes and remembered last night's dream, shivering as she did. Her skin heated and a smile appeared on her face. If only dreams really _did_ come true. If only she could… Her eyes widened with an epiphany. _The Shikon No Tama!_ If she reunited all of the shards she could make her wish and it _could_ come true! With that, she closed her eyes once more, enjoying the memory of her dream, not realizing that hungry eyes were watching her hidden from the shadows of the nearby forest.

**….**

Sango and Kaede silently watched as Kagome slipped out of the hut, they were used to watching her figure disappear into the shadows, only to reappear later. Kagome had thought that her late night escapades were unnoticed, but the two women had noticed it. They also knew something that she herself did not know, but soon would.

Sango waited until Kagome was gone before turning and whispering to Kaede. "Are you sure that tonight is the night?"

She nodded without doubt, speaking low so that the men would not hear and awaken. Nothing most ruin tonight. Nothing and no one must interfere in what _must_ happen tonight. "It is tonight."

Sango turned away, sad that she'd never see her friend ago. She'd grown to think of Kagome as her sister—and it was like losing her brother once more. "I'll miss her. And so will Shippou."

"No, you won't." Kaede announced much to the younger woman's surprise. "You'll see her many times again. Remember, this war isn't over yet. And…who knows except the stars…at whose side we shall be fighting."

With those words of encouragement, Sango smiled sadly and nodded.

**….**

Sitting on the well, Kagome threw her head back and looked up at the stars. The breeze tickled her skin. Her hair was on their end. Something was different about tonight. The dream had been so real. Shivering, Kagome didn't hear him approaching.

"Kagome."

Eyes widening, she looked into the eyes that had haunted her every night. Gulping, she jumped off of the well and went towards him uncertainly. Wasn't he going to kill her? She was alone, in the night. Defenseless. Wasn't he going to take advantage of that? And he did. But just not the way she would have expected. "Wha---." But before she could speak, he'd pulled her into his arm and his lips had descended on hers with such passionate domination that she surrendered right away.

Standing on her tiptoes, her arms went around his neck and pulled him closer, as she had in her dreams. Her mouth opened to his, allowing his tongue inside. Feeling him growl against her mouth, she felt her body reacting to him. His hands traveled up and down her back, causing her whole body begin to tremble.

Pulling away slightly, she looked into the eyes that shone with the love she'd thought was impossible. "Sesshomaru, I--?"

"I know that you are human." He growled, silencing her. "I know that I hate humans—a human bitch took my father from my mother. I don't know what cruel fate decided to write this in the stars—but is there—and here in my heart." His arms tightened around her.

Looking away, Kagome closed her eyes. "I can't. You hate humans. And you wouldn't allow me to go back to my family."

"I will be your family." He growled, and then tensed. "But if you ever feel the need to see the ones who used to be your family--you may--but only if I go with you and we don't stay very long. And a wellisn't my favorite way of travelling." Her surprised eyes would have made him smile. Yes, of course he knew how she went back to her world. "We will both be needed at our home." Sesshomaru watched as her eyes widened even more at the mention of _our home_. "You will be the Lady of the Western Lands. You will be Rin's mother. You will be my wife. You will be my mate." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, but no matter how stern in voice was—the tender way he held her, his acceptance of allowing her to see her family, and the love she saw in those once cold eyes, caused Kagome to reached up and pull his head towards hers once more. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life.

"I will."

Making a contented sound in the back of his throat, he lowered his mouth till his lips were teasing hers.

"Come with me." Even though this was still a statement, a little bit of pleading leaked into his usually demanding voice. "I need you, Kagome." When he saw her look away, he felt frightened. Would she refuse? "I—I love you." Seeing her head jerk to look back at him, his heart seemed lighter.

"I love you too, Sesshomaru."

"You will come with me?"

The thought that he was _asking_ her caused her to be silent for a moment. And then, seeing the slight fear in his eyes, she smiled brilliantly at him. "To the ends of the earth."

**….**

In the hut, Inuyasha awoke with a fright. A sinking feeling filled his soul. He'd lost the only woman he'd ever _really _loved.

**….**

The _mark_ was visible on her neck, and she winced, because it pained her a little. But the pressure of the youkai's lips on the _mark_ caused her to forget the throbbing, and to sigh in pleasure. She was his mate.

"And now." Sesshomaru announced slyly, lowering her to the grassy ground. "I make you completely mine."

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, with a smile on her beautiful face. She know belonged to someone. She had someone who loved her as she loved him. Life would be happy. Life would be fulfilling. Kagome had a family now. Rin would be her daughter—and Sesshomaru was her mate—and she knew that Sesshomaru would only have made her his mate if he was sure that he would love her for life. She'd be wanted. She'd be desired. She'd be cherished. And maybe—they'd have children of their own. The thought made her smile. Yes. Life would be good alongside her Dream Lover.


	2. Chapter 2 Your WHAT?

**A/N:** **This is for GreenDayRox1999; Waxynixo, animefreak404112, and Otspock, who were such nice reviewers! I didn't think that I would write more. But I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once…because it hurts…No, I DON'T own Inuyasha. Cries**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sniffing, he couldn't believe what he smelt. He sniffed some more and roared fiercely enough to send any hanyou or youkai in the vicinity running with fear. His eyes glowed slightly red, and despite Tetsusaiga being in his hand, his demon blood was boiling nearly out of control. His brother. She'd gone through the well to her own time _with Sesshomaru_! Inuyasha wasn't going to allow that! He positioned himself on the well and jumped through…but for the first time ever…he only hit the bottom of the well. He couldn't get through. The hanyou's eyes widened in horror and he fell to his knees, head thrown back, and roared as if in pain. The special, nearly magical connection Kagome and he had once had was broken.

**…**

The moon was barely visible in the cloudy sky when Kagome and Sesshomaru entered her world and went out of the temple. She was nervous. Since she wouldn't be able to visit her family as frequent as when she lived at Kaede's village, Sesshomaru had allowed her to go to her home, to tell her family of this, and to get some things she might want to take. At first her head hadn't been working properly, and she'd been so happy that she'd decided to do justthat—but the journey through the well had given her enough to think things out. Tonight would be very interesting.

From what she knew of Sesshomaru, he wouldn't like having humans behave like his equals—he wouldn't like being in their home—and he probably wouldn't like her family. And Souta, well, he held Inuyasha as his idol—how would he react to knowing that she was with Inuyasha's biggest rival? _And what about mother_? She froze for a moment, wondering what her mother would do when Kagome told her that she was Sesshomaru's _mate_? And what if Sesshomaru disliked her family andEra that he wouldn't allow her to return? _And I can't even 'Sit' him._ Shivering at that thought, she blinked away the many fears eating at her, suddenly realizing something.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru?"

**…**

Covering his nose with his sleeve, Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome, his eyes wide. How could she live here with _all of these smells_? The moment they'd left the temple the smells had attacked him, and Sesshomaru was feeling dizzy. How could so many new scents have been created during the time between his Era and hers? Did it _always_ smell like _this_?

"The smells..."

Her eyes widened and she reached for his hand. "I'm sorry! I forgot that you're a full youkai." He snorted at that. "If _Inuyasha_ had a hard time getting used to the smells here, being a hanyou, you must be _flooded_ with the smells. I'm sorry that I forgot to warn you."

Growling softly at the mention of his brother, Sesshomaru took her hand in his and his anger went away. The smells were bearable now. This miko really _did_ have powerful magic in her—she just had to discover the magnitude of the power residing in her small body. "Let's get this over with." Seeing the wince on her face as she began leading him towards the little home, he frowned. Had she repented about becoming his mate? Was she ashamed to introduce him to her family? _Impossible! I am the Lord of the Western Lands!_ Then, remembering something she'd said brought his eyes narrowed. So, his bastard half brother had been here with her? How many times? Could he get through and take Kagome back? Keeping back another angry growl, Sesshomaru forced himself to look and sound indifferent. "So. My brother has been here before. Did your family like him?"

She seemed oblivious to the thoughts going through his mind as she nodded. "Yes. Mother was a bit taken back at first—of course—but now she loves him and cooks him ramen whenever he comes. Souta—my little brother—idolizes Inuyasha. And my grandfather…" Her eyes widened and she twirled to look at Sesshomaru as if in fright. "_My grandfather_! Sesshomaru? Um, uh, I have to warn you about my grandfather. He's—well—a little off his rocker. I—uh—he'll probably want to exterminate you—he's um—_special_. But don't worry about him. He's actually helpless—but I didn't tell you that."

He didn't know whether to growl because his half-brother seemed to be a favorite with Kagome's family—or to laugh at the thought of being worried about an old human. But since he wasn't one known for his laughter, he decided to scowl. So, her family liked Inuyasha? Well, he was going to show them what a good Youkai gentleman—and Lord of the Western Lands—he was.

**…**

After a very embarrassing episode with her grandfather—Kagome was able to introduce Sesshomaru to her gawking mother and assessing little brother. Her mother had nearly fainted at the word "_mate_" but she was courteous enough not to start drilling Kagome in front of "Lord Sesshomaru" as she started calling him after he informed her of his important status in the Feudal Era.

When Souta invited Sesshomaru to the living room and the Lord of the Western Lands reluctantly accepted, her mother had pounced.

"What do you mean _mate_?"

Sitting down on a stool, Kagome sighed. "It's the youkai word for wife."

Still not very convinced, her mother sat down as well. "But—but—you're so young!"

"I was the same age you were when you married papa."

That argument being deflated, she thought for a moment. "I always thought that, maybe you, you know, would end up with Inuyasha. At least I _know him_! This is the first time I've even heard you speaking about Lord Sesshomaru, and now you appear with this innocent expression on your face and say—oh yeah mom, this is Inuyasha's half-brother and sworn enemy—my mate."

"I didn't say it that way."

"You might just have well." There was a choking sound as Mother spoke. "I always imagined you going down the aisle in white. And I was there! Taking pictures and crying bittersweet tears! But I wasn't even_at_ your wedding!"

Sighing, Kagome reached over and placed her hand over her mother's. "Mom, I love you. But I love Sesshomaru as well. And we're already married, mom."

Nodding in head in agreement, Mother sighed and wiped away some of the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. "I love you too Kagome. It just hurts me to see my only daughter all grown up, and growing away from me. I hardly ever see you any more. You're always in the Feudal Era--and I miss you." She sighed once more."But, you're right, it's done and I have a son-in-law waiting for me in the living room." Her mother suddenly sniffled and blinked. "What will the children look like?"

The question caused Kagome to giggle, and in seconds, her mother and her were giggling together and hugging.

**…**

Souta had at once asked for "Inu-chan" but once he realized that his hero wasn't going to be arriving, he turned his interest on this husband of his sister's. Inviting Sesshomaru to the living room, he tried to get a conversation with this new character from Kagome's world—but he had such a glass cold expression that Souta decided to forget it and go back to his video game. Even though this guy was even _less talkative_ than Inuyasha, (which he had thought impossible till now)Souta found him more interesting. There was an air of mystery surrounding the cool and collected "Lord of the Western Lands".Souta sorta liked the idea of having a brother-in-law who owned someplace big like that. It made Souta feel important.

Suddenly realizing that Sesshomaru was sitting next to him, oddly looking into the screen of the TV as Souta played Tekken, the young boy smirked. There was interest and questions in those eyes as Sesshomaru leaned forwards, his eyes following the movements of the fighters on the screen. For a second, the Lord of the Western Lands seemed genuinely interested in something.

"Wanna play?" He watched as Sesshomaru quickly collected himself once more and shook his head in a silent and slow disdainful manner. But instead of feeling snubbed, Souta smirked widely. His brother-in-law liked video games.

**…**

"What do you mean that this Sesshomaru has to sleep in a different room than his mate?"

Even though his voice was calm, Kagome could feel the steel under it. She winced and lowered her voice. "We might be acceptable in your Era, but in mine it isn't allowed—and I'm still young. This is your room, and mine is right next to yours, so we'll still be close." Her voice turned pleading, as did her eyes. "It's only for tonight, Sesshomaru. Tomorrow we will return to your Era."

He nodded choppily, still not happy about the sleeping arrangements. "And to our home in the Western Lands."

A soft smile touched her face at the sound of _our home_. No matter how many times he said that, she couldn't believe that it was true. She couldn't believe that this was a dream. A mischievous smile caused her face to light up, as she stepped on her tippytoes and placed a shy kiss on his cheek.Going toher door and opening it, Kagome turned slightly. "Goodnight, Lord Sesshomaru."

Opening his own door, Sesshomaru stepped in and turned to look at her for a moment in silence. "Goodnight, Lady Kagome." And he quickly closed the door behind him.

Standing silently in the doorway, Kagome was frozen in wonder. Had that been a ghost of a smile that she'd seen trying to appear on his face?

**…**

No matter how many times he tried jumping into the Bone Eater's well, the same thing happened. So, he'd finally decided to camp out by the well and to wait for Kagome and _him_ to return. Knowing Sesshomaru and his hatred towards humans, Inuyasha knew they would be leaving her Era as soon as possible.

Growling, he held Tetsusaiga tightly. The moment his brother appeared he'd slice him apart, and take Kagome back.

**There it is. I hope you guys liked it...especially since I didn't plan what would happen, it sorta just happened...**


	3. Chapter 3 Family

**Bakura's Girl88: I'm glad you like this story even though you usually don't like the pairing! I hope you keep reading.**

**WTF101: Umm…I think it's a little too early for the kids...lol…but keep on reading. Inuyasha is making a plan that could ruin everything…bad hanyou…**

**Waxynixo: Two chapters in a day! Wow. Okay, here's chapter three, hope it lives up to your expectations… crosses fingers**

It had been weird to awaken in her room. She was so used to the Feudal Era that her own Era seemed so new to her in so many ways. As she'd enjoyed the comforts of a shower, and then put on her clothes, hurrying since she remembered that Sesshomaru was with her. She was all nerves, hoping that they would be able to leave soon so that nothing went wrong and her mother didn't get a bad impression of Sesshomaru.

What surprised her was that he wasn't in his room. It was tidied, and she wondered if her mother had tidied it or if Sesshomaru had. The thought left her intrigued, and she continued searching the house for her mate. Well the last place she expected to find him, she did. There was the proper Lord of the West Lands, sitting on the sofa, intently watching Souta playing Tekken. Souta would turn his head and ask him something, and Sesshomaru would raise an eyebrow, answer indifferently, and then both of them would return to paying attention to the television screen. Both leaning forwards slightly._Well, it seems that Souta likes him_. A smile played on her lips as she cleared her throat, getting both of their attention.

Souta just smiled and returned to his game.

Sesshomaru stood and walked towards her. Standing tall by her side, he turned to look at Souta. "Very interesting combat tutorial instruments you use in this Era."

_ Combat tutorial instruments_? Eyes widening, she shook her head. "Oh no! It's a _game_—it doesn't _teach_ him to do those things." Seeing that he didn't understand her, she made a face. "A game. You know. _Fun_?" Since the word didn't seem to ring a bell with him, Kagome smiled whimsically at her mate. _I have a lot to teach you._ "What would you like for breakfast?"

"I have already eaten." Seeing that his answer surprised her, he raised an eyebrow higher than the other. What she wouldn't do to see him _smile_! "Your mother tended tothis Sesshomaruwhen I descended the stairs. We conversed over breakfast." There was a strange expression on his eyes. "You come from a family who love you, Kagome, even if they are human. Now, of you'll excuse me, I will watch your brother while he practices his odd combat."

Kagome didn't even hear the last part. She just watched him return to the living room. What had her mother told him?

**….**

Making a face, Miroku sighed, looking at the hanyou as he sat stubbornly with his back against the Bone Eater's well. The monk looked at Sango, Shippou, and Kaede, who were all silent. So he decided to ask the question he knew was running through their minds. "You can't _really_ be planning on staying there by the well until they come out, are you?" There was no answer,but he stubbornly continued."Even if Sesshomaru_did_ gowith Kagome to her Era, it doesn't mean that they will be coming back any time soon! You will need to eat. Sleep. Use the bushes! You can't stay here forever!" All he got was a menacing growl. "Inuyasha, listen to reason for once in your life. There is a demon close by! A demon whose power is so strong that it can only mean that he has shards! You _have_ to come with us!"

Looking stubbornly ahead, Inuyasha clenched his fists, refusing to be tempted by the idea of shard hunting. "The only thing I _have _to do is stay here until Kagome and Sesshomaru return. And then I'll slice Sesshomaru from head to toe."

Miroku threw his hands up in the air, frustration visible on his usually passive face. Taking his staff, he banged it against the well, cursing the day he decided to join this stubborn hanyou. "What's _wrong_ with you? Inuyasha? Yesterday the only thing you were worried about was completing the Shikon No Tama and making your wish!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he suddenly stood up, determination written in his eyes.

Kaede gasped in horror, placing her hands over her mouth. What had Miroku _done_?

Sango frowned towards Kaede, wondering what had happened to the woman.

Shippou's teary eyes were on the Bone Eater's well. When would Kagome return?

**….**

Tears filled her eyes as she hugged her mother. Her grandfather had left, muttering something about them 'consorting with the enemy once more' and so she hadn't been able to say goodbye to him. Souta had given her a kiss on the cheek and told her that 'her mate' was 'okay'. But she saw the way he looked up at Sesshomaru and she saw the admiration in those young eyes.

"We must go now." Sesshomaru announced in his usually cool and indifferent voice.

Nodding in agreement, Kagome reached for his hand and smiled when he squeezed it so softly that she wouldn't have felt it if she weren't so sensitive. Somewhere deep inside he had a soft heart, and one that was saddened to see her cry.

Her mother took a step forwards, a hand clenched over her heart and the other extended towards them. Eyes, red from crying, pleaded with his expressionless ones. "Please take care of her, Lord Sesshomaru."

He was silent for a moment, and Kagome thought she saw a flicker of emotion crossing his eyes before it disappeared and he spoke. "She is my mate." As if that was enough of an answer, he nodded towards her mother, and then, he turned and pulled Kagome with him back up the steps towards the temple

**….**

Even though he was relieved to be away from the unknown Era, Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome, feeling saddened that she would cry because she would leave with him. But she was his mate and her place was by his side. His mind wandered towards her family. They weren't anything like he'd imagined a human family. These people really loved Kagome, and that alone made them sufferable in his eyes.

_ Sniff_. Being brought back to reality in a jolt by_that_ scent, he growled angrily under his breath. Inuyasha had been here. The whole well rank of him. Had the hanyou been waiting for them to take Kagome back? Well, if he had he was going to be sorrowfully disappointed.

"We should be on our way." One of his clouds appeared, and he picked up Kagome by her waist and softly hoisted her onto it. Then, throwing her backpack onto it, he would have jumped up himself, if Kagome hadn't nearly jumped off. A strong hand kept her in place. "Are you repenting of your decision?" His voice was hard.

"NO!" Kagome announced surprised. She reached for her bag and rummaged through it—pulling out a letter and something she'd explained to him last night was a chocolate bar. She also pulled out some ramen. "This is for Shippou. And the ramen is for the others."

Understanding dawned on him and he took the things from her, placing them on the Bone Eater's well, remembering the fox kitsune he'd always seen with her. For a moment he considered them waiting and taking the kitsune with them—but then he shook his head. Kagome would now be _Rin's_ mother—not Shippou's. Sesshomaru jumped gracefully onto the cloud and sat next to her. "We leave now."

"Yes, we leave now." Closing her eyes, she leaned her head against his shoulder. His world seemed brighter already.

**….**

When they had disappeared into the horizon, Kaede appeared from her hiding place, a smile on her face. She turned to look back at Sango, who still hadn't gotten over the fact that the usually ice cold Lord of the Western Lands had seemed quite content and protective of Kagome.

Eyes still trained on the sky in the direction in which they had disappeared, Kaede spoke. "Go take the chocolate for Shippou. But give me the letter. You can do with the ramen as you desire."

Sango nodded and did as told. When she passed the letter to Kaede, she frowned. "Why are you so worried? Isn't everything supposed to be this way?"

"Sesshomaru and Kagome are the key to Naraku's defeat." Kaede announced in a solemn voice. "I am muchafraid that Miroku might have unknowingly said something that will endanger our chance of winning." Seeing the fear and confusion in Sango's eyes, she sighed. "Go, I feel Inuyasha close. He mustn't know we were here."

**….**

No. _No_. NO! It _couldn't be_! Taking out Tetsusaiga, he began hitting the ground, causing huge wholes to appear. He then dropped it willingly, knowing what would happen but not caring. Inuyasha's eyes burned bright red as his demon blood took over. His brother had taken Inuyasha's chosen mate and had made her his own. And now, Sesshomaru had returned to the Feudal Era with Kagome and had left towards the Western Lands while Inuyasha was destroying that stupid hyena demon. Not even withtwo shards had that hyena demon been a match for Inuyasha—whose demon blood had still been raging.

Looking towards the West, Inuyasha picked up Tetsusaiga, returning to his normal self, but his eyes still remained slightly red. His brother wasn't going to have Kagome. No. He wasn't beneath taking his brothers life to be able to reclaim the human as his own. But then again—maybe he wouldn't have to do that. Miroku had unknowingly given him idea. Maybe he _would_ concentrate on shard hunting—for now.

….

Watching Inuyashawalk away from the Bone Eater's wellwith a determined glint in his eyes, Kaede sighed, shaking her head, very worried. Her heart was heavy. Something wasn't right.


	4. Chapter 4 The Beginning of Chaos

**winged moon: Since so many people seem to like it I will! ( Can Kikyo stay dead? ) I really don't like Kikyo…soz to all those who do…so I'll probably kill her (which is weird considering she's dead) and send her straight to hell…very un-nice of me…I know…once again…sorry to those who like her**

**Mitsuki sama: Wow! You really seemed to like the story! Yeah. LORD Sesshomaru's children…people are talking so much about them that…who knows…**

**Ghost101: I'm sorry about the suspense! But I'll update reeeeaaaallly soon! I promise! Thank you, thank you.**

**DarkCh3rry: Thanks! Hope you like this new chapter.**

**Waxynixo: Glad to see you're still reading.**

**WTF101: Since I don't want your death on my hands…I UPDATED!**

**And everyone else who reviewed…thanks a lot! Your reviews encouraged me to fight writer's block! Here's the next chapter!**

­

_ She could feel it. The evil was all around her. It lapped at her like flames on wood. There was no escaping. And the worse part was that it felt familiar to her, as if it had been sneaking up on her for some time now, and she'd never noticed. What was this evil?_

Awakening with a cry of fright, Kaede looked around the darkened hut. Her heart knew that this was a premonition—a warning of what was to come. Something was going to happen to someone she cared for. But what was going to happen? And who was it going to happen to? The woman rubbed at her tired eyes, sleep evading her once more.

Lately she hadn't been having enough sleep. It all started the night after Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru returned from Kagome's Era and left for the Western Lands. That had been four nights ago. Things should have worked out as they were supposed to. Inuyasha was supposed to have met young Aiko and fallen in love with her after he rescued the girl from the hyena demon. But he hadn't even taken a second glance at her. Annoyed by her constant attentoion he had left her in Miroku's hands to be healed—and now Aiko and _Miroku_ seemed smitten with each other. _That wasn't supposed to happen either! _Miroku's son with_ Sango _was supposed to be a very important man in the future! _Nothing_ was going as the prophesy had foretold it! Someone, who had known the prophesy, was messing with the vital elements in the prophesy. And Kaede shivered. Kagome and Sesshomaru were, unknowingly, the last hope they had to defeat Naraku. If something happened, and the prophesy concerning _them_ didn't come true… She shivered once more.

**…**

Her eyes widened as she took in the beauty of the mansion hidden in the middle of luscious green forests and meadows. This place was everything she had ever dreamed for—if not a little big. And to think they there weren't at his palace yet! Sesshomaru had told her that they were going to spend some days here so that she could grow accustomed to be "Lady of the Western Lands" and to learn how to conduct herself properly when around other nobility. Even though she had been rather disappointed that they were staying here for practical reasons and not romantic ones—Kagome was so entranced with the scenery—and the interesting servants—that she didn't complain.

At first the servants had been frightened and wary of her—since she was both a human and a miko. But she'd made friends with her personal maid while staying there—Fusako—and then the other servants followed. Kagome realized that Sesshomaru didn't approve of hismate being on friendly terms with the servants, but since he hadn't _said_ she couldn't do so she wasn't going to stop.

The days she passed there were wonderful—even though the lessons in etiquette she had to go through with Sesshomaru were rather tedious—but the nights made up for any annoying thought or feeling she'd had for him during the day. Even though he'd never repeated those three words to her since the first night, she could feel it in the way he held her. His kisses were filled with loving passion. His hands seemed to cherish and praise her skin. Sesshomaru's cold eyes would turn heated, and she would be able to read the expressions of love in those eyes.

Lying with her back to him, she smiled when his grip around her waist tightened when she moved. Even in his sleep he didn't like her being far away from him. She'd noticed that during the days he would come around wherever she was—he always acted indifferent—and watched her as she talked to the servants. When he was sure that she was fine, he would leave as suddenly as he'd come. The smile deepened on her face. He wanted to make sure she was still there with him.

Turning around in his arms, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. Even in sleep he was unearthly beautiful. _He'd say he wasn't 'beautiful' because that is feminine._ A smirk played on her lips as she looked at her beauti—_handsome_ mate. Rin would be arriving today, along with Jaken—the toad demon. They'd spend three more days here and then leave for the palace. A frown appeared on her face. If everything was so perfect—why did she have such a bad feeling?

**…**

In a cave, not so far from where Kagome lay sleepless in her bed, Naraku sat by the fire, reading the copy he'd forged of the prophesy. Ever since one of his minions had discovered the prophesy, Naraku had had it copied and brought to him, so he could examine it himself.

He'd been there for almost a month, trying to decipher the prophesy, and he believed that he finally had. The message in the prophesy had left him wide eyed and horrified. He couldn't let that happen! No! And to think that he'd tried killing the key to his victory. With that he had begun his planning, changing events in the prophesy so that the future would be altered word by word. And so far things had worked out well—until he realized that that miko had left with Lord Sesshomaru towards the Western Lands—as the prophesy had said they would. They were one of the last things on the prophesy that was still happening as it should. _Well, I'm just going to have to do something about that, now won't I?_

The light from the fire played on the parchment as he tilted his head to one way, growling as he always did when he got to the last sentence. It spoke of his defeat if things happened as it was written on this parchment. Naraku hadn't come all this way—done all that he had—to be defeated. He'd get the Shikon No Tama, he'd make his wish, and the world would be his to reign over for eternity. _And_ there was a bonus. The smile of a predator appeared on his face as he thought about _that_ some more. _A rather attractive bonus_.

**…**

Watching as his mate played and laughed with Rin, Sesshomaru nodded to himself with deep satisfaction. This had been the happiest he'd ever seen Rin…and Kagome's smile was so beautiful that it nearly coaxed a smile of his own. But he quickly put that thought aside. He was the Lord of the Western Lands. If the Lords from the Eastern, Southern or Northern Lands thought that he was getting soft there would be war—and he was just married—he didn't want to have to leave Kagome to go and destroy the weaker enemies.

"Is my master _sure_ that he did wise in marrying a human?" Jaken asked in a whinny voice for the millionth time since he had arrived with 'the tedious human child' that morning. The toad demon still couldn't believe that his worst nightmare was coming true—his master's mate was human. She was a low, filthy, insignificant human. Why had Lord Sesshomaru picked her as his mate when he'd had so many youkai ladies pinning for the position?

Once againSesshomaru knew that he mustn't show his weakness when it came to his Kagome. Standing stiffly, he clasped his hands behind his back, watching Kagome and Rin through his Study's windows. "She is more than a human—Jaken. She is a miko, a miko more powerful than the one she was reincarnated from. It is very convinient to have her on my side as my mate."

Thinking that over point over, Jaken was half-convinced, but still didn't comment. Maybe having a the most powerful human miko as a mistress wouldn't be a _total_ disgrace. Shaking his head, the toad demon sighed with confusion and looked up at his master. A doubt was plaguing his happinnes. Was Lord Sesshomaru _in love_ with the human—miko?

**…**

Rushing into the hut at the speed of light, Miroku pushed his back against the door and closed it—catching the attention of all those inside the hut. The monk's eyes closed and his cheeks burned red when the others heard the reason why he'd ran so horrified towards the hut. The villagers were all gathered outside, banging on the door and demanding for him to come out.

Inuyasha stretched rather lazily and looked up at him. "What did you do _now_?"

When no answer was given, Sango frowned slightly deeper. Getting up, she went to peek out of a window and her eyes widened. Turning, she stomped towards Miroku. "They're waiting outside with _torches_! **_WHAT DID YOU DO _**?"

Opening one eye, Miroku gulped loudly. "They discovered me with Aiko-sama."

_ Thump_! Watching him fall to the ground from her lick, Sango growled, looming over his fallen figure. "_What WERE YOU THINKING OF?_" When he opened his mouth to answer, she raised her hand. "No, I don't want to h_ear it_!"

Voices from outside caught their attention. "BRING OUT THE MONK!"

Shippou blinked. "Oooh. _Someone's_ in _trouble_."

Miroku would have snapped back, but Inuyasha stood and spoke. "I can't believe it. You're going to get us kicked out of the village because of your perverted ways!"

"I am _not_ perverted!" Miroku announced self righteously from his place on the ground. "I am a man on the cloth."

Sango folded her arms over her chest and glared down at him. "I _still_ don't know how they made you a monk. Monks are supposed to be _virtuous _men!"

Miroku looked up at her blankly. "And your point would be?" This earned him another sound _thump._

Kaede sighed with a heavy heart from her place by the fire. The prophesy wouldn't come true the way things were going. If things continued this way, Naraku would be victorious, for sure.

Inuyasha growled angrily, got up, and picked up the fallen Monk by his collar. Opening the door with one hand, he dragged Miroku outside with the other. Seeing the villagers with torches, his grip tightened on Miroku's shirt collar as the monk tried to break free and scurry to the hut once more. "The monk is sorry for what he did."

Miroku stopped trying to break free and glanced at the hanyou in curiosity. _I am?_

"The monk will do the right thing." Inuyasha announced, getting the attention of everyone—especially Miroku.

_ I will_?

"Tomorrow he will marry Aiko and bring an end to the disgrace he caused this evening."

Miroku went white. _WHAT?_

**…**

Walking away from the stuttering monk, Inuyasha growled menacingly,causing the villagers make way for him. If he had told Kagome he loved her the villagers could be congratulating Kagome and him for _their_ wedding. But no. He hadn't told her, always taking her for granted. And now she was his brother's mate. Sesshomaru didn't even _like_ humans! He'd taken Kagome and made her his mate just to spite his brother. Inuyasha growled once more at that thought of his Kagome being Sesshomaru's mate. _But it won't last for much more._ Kagome was his.

**…**

In the hut, Kaede sat silently, listening as the villagers welcomed a pale and speechless Miroku into their closely-knit community. He would soon be one of them.

Shippouran outside to get a better look at what was happening. Ever since Kagome had left, he'd been gloomy, and Kaede was partially happy to see some interest on his part once more—even if it was to Miroku's expense.

Sango returned and sat down next to Kaede. "At least he won't have to ask every pretty woman he sees to have the 'honor' of bearing his children." Seeing that Kaede wasn't listening to her, Sango frowned. "What's wrong, Kaede?"

The woman turned to look at Sango in fear. "Everything's gone terribly wrong."


	5. Chapter 5 Letters and Bracelets

**Bakura's Girl88: I know, I know…soz…it's just that I needed that to be able to explain what's going to happen in the rest of the story.**

**To all my reviewers: Sorry if this chapter might be slower than others…but I'll soon get to the point. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome wasn't happy in the palace as she had been in the mansion in the forest. A couple of weeks had convinced her of that. Sure, her room was gorgeous—and her _closets_ were filled with the most beautiful kimonos she had ever seen—but she hardly ever saw _Sesshomaru_. Of course, she'd seen him during the feast in her honor—where the Lords of the Northern, Southern, and Eastern Lands came to meet Sesshomaru's mate. She had hoped that Sesshomaru would do something romantic—but throughout the whole dinner he'd been tensely _polite_ towards her. That was when she'd realized that he was probably ashamed that his fellow lords (who all had beautiful youkai mates) knew that he had a lowly _human_ as a mate. Kagome had hoped that her status as miko would make her somewhat more acceptable in everyone's eyes—but apparently it hadn't.

During the night he was so loving with her, but during the day he seemed to be someone else. Sometimes Kagome wondered if she'd made the right decision—but the pain she felt at thinking of leaving Sesshomaru told her that she had.

She missed Shippou. Even though she loved Rin, Kagome had a strong bond with the fox kitsune, and she felt sad for having left him. With those thoughts in mind, she walked silently down the hall, listening to Rin as the little girl told her about something funny she'd seen.

**…**

He stood frozen in his study, looking at the paler version of Kagome as she looked up at him, waiting for his answer. She wanted to go back to the mansion in the forest—with Rin. His mate hadn't even mentioned taking _him_ along—which stung. Sesshomaru had noticed how she seemed to be withering away at his palace, and the thought had kept him up many nights. _Sniff. _And there was something different about her scent, he just couldn't figure what it was. _Hmph. _Maybe sometime at the mansion would be good for her.

"You may go."

**…**

"You know, when I said that you were obsessed with finding the shards—I never thought you'd prove me right." Leaning against a tree, Miroku looked down at his staff. Ever since the marriage he'd been quiet and subdued. It was as if he wasn't the same monk whom they had been traveling with for so long. Everyone—including a reluctant Sango—missed the old Miroku.

"Just a couple of shards more are out there, waiting to be taken." Inuyasha announced, looking at the numerous shards they'd found. "Then we take the ones Naraku has and the Shikon No Tama will be complete."

Miroku just shook his head and walked away, his eyes on the bracelet he now wore. He'd worn it after the wedding night—a gift from 'Aiko-sama'.

Sango sighed with deep regret as she watched him go.

…

"Are you sure?"

"Yes my lord." The minion announced, bowing in front of Naraku. "Our spy has said that they have found almost all of the missing shards." Clearing his throat, the minion knew that this little piece of information would gladden his master's day. "Another spy has confirmed that the miko has left the Palace and is living with the human child in the mansion in the forests. It has come to happen as the prophesy said it would."

Naraku's head jerked to look in horror at the minion. "You mean?"

"Yes my lord."

"And does Sesshomaru--?"

"No my lord. She left before the scent was strong enough to be detected."

An evil smile appeared on Naraku's face. "Well then. Ready the others. We're going to pay the Lady of the Western Lands a little courtesy visit."

**…**

Ever since she'd read the first letter left by Kagome, she'd been sure that she wouldn't receive more—imagine her surprise when she not only received one from Kagome—but one from Sesshomaru as well! Kaede read Lord Sesshomaru's first, and then smiled, nodding to the messenger, telling him to assure his master that it would be done. The cheetah youkai had rushed off to inform his master. Minutes later Kagome's letter had arrived by a jaguar hanyou riding on one of Lord Sesshomaru's famed clouds, and Kaede's eyes had opened widely as she read the contents.

Hurrying to find Shippou, Kaede (with Sango behind her) told him of Lord Sesshomaru's letter. The lord had been worried about Kagome's pale and fatigued condition and had invited Shippou to live in the palace with them, since he knew that his mate loved the little fox kitsune.

When he heard the news, Shippou's eyes widened in excitement and he jumped up and down. "I'm going to live with Kagome? Really? Really?"

"Yes." Kaede smiled. "Now hurry. You too Sango. The messenger is waiting on us." As she watched the kitsune rush to get his few belongings, Kaede went to do the same with hers. She would go to visit Kagome for some time. It was good that Sango had been feeling sick today, and hadn't gone shard hunting with the men. It would do the woman some good to go with her to visit Kagome. Kaede knew how Sango suffered from Miroku's marriage…and Kaede couldn't help but wonder about his wife. There was something about Aiko that she didn't like.

**…**

"Where the hell are those women?" Growling, Inuyasha and Miroku looked around the abandoned hut. It was as if Sango, Kaede and Shippou had disappeared into thin air. Sango's sudden illness had been surprising enough—and now this? The hanyou's temper couldn't handle this. "We get four shards and we come home to an empty _house_?"

Miroku's eyes were filled with worry. He looked around the room. This was the first time that he had shown emotion since the marriage. He looked around the darkened room. "I hope Sango-chan is okay."

Noticing something white, Inuyasha picked it up. It was a hesitantly written note.

**We will be gone for some days.**

**Kaede**

He growled. The wenches didn't even say where they had gone to!

"Ouch." Bumping into something, Miroku winced. He narrowed his eyes, seeing three slips of paper falling out of their hiding place. Picking up the first, he unfolded it. "Dear friends. I know that you must be worried about me—but don't be—I'm with Sesshomaru." He suddenly had Inuyasha's complete attention. "I love him and he loves me too. We'll be happy together. My mother gave us her blessing and I hope you do the same. I also hope that you can understand that I did this because I love Sesshomaru. And I'll try coming to visit you as soon as I can. Tell Shippou that I sent him some chocolate. And…and tell Inuyasha hello for me."

Inuyasha's blood began boiling once more. That bitch Kaede had hidden Kagome's letter! He tore the letter out of Miroku's hand and read it silently once more.

Remembering the other two slips of paper in his hands, Miroku unfolded the other. "Kaede of the village by the Bone Eater's well. Salutations. I, Lord Sesshomaru, am sending this to you via my most trusted messenger. My mate, Lady Kagome of the Western Lands, has been feeling lonely of late and I believe that her little friend, the fox kitsune, would make her happier. Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands."

"He just _loves_ to remind people of his title." Inuyasha growled angrily, grabbing the unread piece of paper out of Miroku's hands. His eyes went over the writing and his face paled, his eyes widened in horror. Whining like a wounded dog, he dropped the slip of paper, and ran out of the hut.

In shock at the reaction, Miroku bent and picked up the piece of paper. Unfolding it, he read it aloud for himself. "Kaede. I'm staying temporarily at the mansion in the forest. I'm here with Rin. I think that I have lost favor in Sesshomaru's eyes. I love him so much. Please come. I need you. The messenger will bring you here. Please, Kaede, hurry." Thenext part was written in a different colored ink, as if she had been pondering whether to write this part or wait, and had decided to write it. "I think I'm carrying pups."

**…**

Sitting silently by the Bone Eater's well Inuyasha felt the pain of losing Kikyou all over again. But this time it was tripled—because he'd felt something stronger for Kagome. And once again, he'd lost her because of his stupidity.

Wiping his face, wet from silent tears, Inuyasha stood. Well, he wasn't going to let his brother do the same. Even though he still believed that Sesshomaru didn't deserve Kagome, Inuyasha wanted Kagome to be happy. She loved Sesshomaru—and she was going to have pups. Sesshomaru would be a father and Inuyasha an uncle. And Inuyasha would be _damned_ before he allowed his brother to make Kagome's life miserable. "I think it's time my brother and I had a good long talk." And with that, he walked back towards the village, his heart lightened now that his hatred had disappeared.

**…**

Looking down at his bracelet, which was on the same cursed hand, Miroku closed his eyes. Once he'd thought that the Wind Tunnel was his greatest curse—but he now knew better. The monk clenched his fists, trying to get past the torture. Why hadn't he realized _what _Aiko was right away? He was supposed to be a great _exorcist of evil _demons for crying out loud! He should have realized the alliance she had with the one he was seeking!

Many minutes passed and Miroku was still sitting in Kaede's darkened hut. Concentrating, he tried his best to take the bracelet off, but he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get up and go to look for Sango. He couldn't warn everyone about what he'd overhead. As long as he wore the bracelet, he was under its complete control.

The bracelet glowed an evil red as he tried concentrating, tried fighting it. The evil powerscontrolling this bracelet were mocking him. He wouldn't be able to help his friends. He wouldn't be able to see Sango again. Everyone would die and he'd live the rest of his life as a puppet. _I…have…to…keep…trying…_


	6. Chapter 6 A Bag of Unexpected Surprises

**Bakura's Girl88: Glad you liked the last chapter better! Yippee!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Fusako had taken care of Lady Kagome and Rin the moment they arrived. She, along with the other servants, had been glad to see their pleasant mistress return—but everyone was worried to see the master's mate so ill. Days had passed with the mistress vomiting—until the scent had become strong enough for her to detect it. The mistress was going to have pups.

The whole mansion was alit with glee. There would be an heir to the Western Lands. The master would be proud! But when Fusako had announced that she would send word to Lord Sesshomaru instantly, Lady Kagome had told her not to. Obediently, she hadn't, but she couldn't help but wonder why Lady Kagome wouldn't want Lord Sesshomaru to know about such a wonderful thing.

Fusako, a dog youkai, shook her head as she entered into the room, where Lady Kagome was with Rin, and the two women and fox kitsune who had arrived this morning. The servant shook her head once more with a sigh, watching as Lady Kagome's head was sticking inside of a bucket, and she hurled. Pregnancy wasn't agreeing with her one bit. The poor woman had been ill everyday. Lady Kagome took her head out of the bucket and reached for the hand towel that Shippou handed her—wiping her mouth.

"Would you like anything, milady? I brought you some water if your stomach feels settled enough." _Why won't you allow me to contact Lord Sesshomaru? I know that he would want to be here with you._Lady Kagome looked up at Fusako, her face growing paler by the day, and instead of gaining any weight—she was losing. Fusako was so worried about her. "Water, thank you."

Fusako went over and gave her mistress the water. She took the bucket filled with vomit from Lady Kagome, making a face at the awful smell. Being a full-blooded dog demon with excellent smell wasn't helping her right now.

Kagome smiled gratefully. "I want to thank you, Fusako. You have been so good to me."

_ Lord Sesshomaru would be better_. "It's my pleasure. I just wish that I knew how to help you with your morning illness."

The elder woman, whom Lady Kagome had called Kaede, stood. "I know of some herbs. If you could send a servant with me, I know that I could find some in these forests of yours."

"Yes ma'am." _I still say that Lord Sesshomaru should be here with my lady instead of these strangers_. She rang a bell, and in seconds another servant arrived. Fusako explained the situation, and the sympathetic servant nodded, taking Kaede with her. Fusako then looked back at her mistress. "What about the children? Would they like to go out in the gardens and play while you rest and converse with your friend?"

Shippou and Rin both shook their heads rapidly, their eyes wide shone with worry about the woman they considered their mother. "No!"

Lady Kagome smiled weakly at them. "I think they're tired. Let them stay."

_ But what about **you** milady? You're tired! And you need your rest more than the children do! _"Yes milady." She then turned to the other woman. "Would you like something to eat? You seemed faint and in your condition you should be eating more."

The other woman turned white and looked away.

Lady Kagome's eyes widened. "_Sango_?"

Realizing that the other woman's condition had been a secret, Fusako felt awful. She'd forgotten how bad humans' sense of smell was. From the moment she'd seen the other woman, Fusako had known that this was a woman some months into a pregnancy as well. Excusing herself rapidly, Fusako left the two women and children in the room.

**…**

Seeing the tears threatening to spill out of Sango's eyes, Kagome told the children to go outside to play. Even though they didn't know what was going on, they did feel that something wasn't right, so both Shippou and Rin left to play out in the garden.

Going to sit next to Sango, Kagome placed a hand on her slumped shoulder. She'd never seen the other woman crying, and the sight was alarming. "Sango?"

Sniffling, Sango wiped away at the tears that fell freely down her white cheeks. "I guess Miroku doesn't have to keep asking every cute girl he sees to bear his child now, does he?"

"Oh, Sango." Hugging her, Kagome watched as her friend fell apart in her arms. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea that you—that Miroku… I'm _so _sorry."

"The worse part was that he'd been behaving himself." Sango cried, body shaking with sobs. "I thought—stupidly—that he felt the same way and was changing—for me. Then he got involved with that—that—that _girl_! And married her! How could I tell him that I was already two months pregnant with his child? With the child he'd always wanted? I guess that _feminine little doll_ is going to bear him many children and they'll live happily ever after."

"Please don't cry." Kagome whispered, her kimono's shoulder getting wet with her friend's tears.

"He changed with the marriage." Her voice was choked and hoarse as she spoke the rest between sobs. "It's like he's a different Miroku—not the fast-handed monk I fell in love with. I miss him so much! I—I—I love him, Kagome, and it hurts. It _really_ hurts _really bad_ to love someone who doesn't love you back. And that wasn't the worst part. The worse part was having to pretend that I didn't care about him—that I didn't care that he was marrying someone else. I had to pretend that I was _happy_ for him and that I wasn't carrying his child. _It hurts so bad."_ And with that she dissolved into uncontrollable tears.

Kagome wished that she could do something to help Sango. She wished that she could let Miroku know what was going on and how Sango felt for him. Then suddenly, she felt a little dizzy. Was it her idea—or had she felt a little bit of her miko powers leave her body?

**…**

_ "He changed with the marriage." Her voice was choked and hoarse as she spoke the rest between sobs. "It's like he's a different Miroku—not the fast-handed monk I fell in love with. I miss him so much! I—I—I love him, Kagome, and it hurts. It really hurts really bad to love someone who doesn't love you back. And that wasn't the worst part. The worse part was having to pretend that I didn't care about him—that I didn't care that he was marrying someone else. I had to pretend that I was **happy** for him and that I wasn't carrying his child. It hurts so bad." And with that she dissolved into uncontrollable tears._

Eyes flying open, Miroku looked around the darkened hut. He'd felt Kagome's power before the vision hit him like a ton of bricks. The monk watched his beautiful Sango crying…over him. She loved him. _She has my child_. His eyes moistened momentarily before they acquired a determined glint. He _had_ to break the power of this bracelet. He _had to!_

**…**

Eyes widening, he stood and walked around the desk, glaring at the male who _dared_ to come all this way to _his _house. Inuyasha was the last person he had imagined coming inside of his study. Sesshomaru didn't know what his brother was doing here, but if he _thought_ he could come here and take Kagome, he had another thing coming!

"What did you do to Kagome?"

The question caught him off guard, but he remained cool. "I made her my mate."

Inuyasha flinched at that, but he stood straighter. "What did you do to her to make her think you don't love her?" He hesitated a moment, looking uncertain. "You _do_ love her, don't you? Because if you don't I'll tear you apart!"

Raising an eyebrow at his brother's outburst, Sesshomaru frowned deeply. "This Sesshomaru doesn't know what you're talking about. Kagome knows that I love her."

"That isn't what _she_ said."

Had Kagome gotten into contact with Inuyasha when she'd gone to the mansion in the forest? Jealousy raged in his body but he kept in under check. "And how would you know this?"

"Damn you, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha announced suddenly. "Damn you for being a full-bloodied dog-demon. Damn you for inheriting the Western Lands and the respect of its people. And _damn you_ for making her love you." Holding out a piece of paper, Inuyasha sighed in defeat.

Everything from his brother's sudden appearance to his little speech left Sesshomaru speechless, so he just reached for the piece of paper and he read it. His usually cool eyes flooded with emotions. "She's—she's expecting my pups." Love and wonderment filled his voice.

Inuyasha sighed. "You really love her."

Sesshomaru looked at his defeated brother, for a moment he realized that the resentment and envy he'd ever felt for his younger brother had disappeared. "Yes."

"I love her too, but she loves you." The hanyou's voice was choked as he looked into his brother's assessing eyes. "If you don't make her happy, I'll kill you."

He would have smiled, but he decided against that. "That is a deal." For the first time in as long as he could remember, Sesshomaru felt at peace.

**…**

Kaede pulled the servant girl after her as they ran into the mansion and began ordering the guards to lock all entrances to the mansion—and the windows. The guards did this with questions in their eyes, but seeing the frantic state both women were in, they hurried to comply the order. Kaede followed the servant girl to where the messengers were waiting. They found the same jaguar hanyou that Kagome had sent the letter to her with.

"Go towards the palace now!" Kaede ordered him. "Tell him that Lady Kagome and her unborn pups are in grave danger. NOW!" She watched as he nodded and ran off.

But when she looked outside, she saw that they were surrounded. There was no way that the messenger could escape. They were trapped inside of the mansion without any hope of salvation.

**…**

The pain would have been enough to cause anyone to faint, but Miroku continued concentrating—sweat falling down his face. The only thing that kept him conscious was remembering that Sango and his baby were in danger, and if he didn't get help on time, they would die.

He'd been in this meditation state for hours, and little by little, he could feel the evil power dying. Suddenly, the red light around the bracelet disappeared, as did the bracelet. Miroku could feel that the evil powers were gone. He was free!

His eyes widened in horror. _I have to go and warn Sesshomaru and Inuyasha!_

**…**

"What's that noise?" Kagome asked. Getting up from the bed, went out of the room to the hallway. Servants were running everywhere, and Guards were going down the stairs. She saw the children, and then they hugged her. "What's going on?"

Kaede appeared by her side. "Kagome, come here." She took her to a window and opened it, down below, there were millions of insects and demons from hell. The whole mansion was surrounded.

And there, looking up at them was Naraku himself, with a devilish smile on his face. "Hello miko."


	7. Chapter 7 Devil at the Door

**Bakura's Girl88: My faithful reviewer and fellow Sesshomaru lover! Glad you liked the last chapters better!**

**Kari Konoko: Thanks a lot! Hope you keep reading!**

**Nessime: I'm updating! I'm updating!**

**My Pretty Tiger: Yes. Well, everyone was talking about Sesshomaru and Kagome's children…so I decided to write them in…and I needed something to encourage Miroku to break the evil spell cast over the bracelet he wore. And he's always asking women to have his children—so I thought it was probably the best thing. You're welcome! I'm glad you like the story!**

**Kaiyou87: Thanks! I've never read any Kouga x Kagome fics… I'm going to have to do read some!**

**Silent Destructress: Cool name by the way. Perfect work? YAY! I'll try continue it that way!**

**Sesshomarubride: I'm updating! Here it is!**

**Waxynixo: Another of my faithful reviewers…Thanks for encouraging me to continue writing more to what would have only been an OneShot. Keep reading…you never know what may happen. Suspense music**

**Shadow Kitsune67: I almost made you cry? I'm sorry! But I wrote it that way so that people could actually see that it isn't just an infatuation on Mir/San part. They've been in love for a long time now, but just haven't told anyone about it (not even each other)…which hurt both of them in the end.**

**Kira the Mizu Ryuu: Okay, here's the update. **

**To all my WONDERFUL reviewers: Thank you for being so great and encouraging with me! Everyone gets a grade A+ in the Inspiration Department. I hadn't ever written an Inuyasha fic—much less Sess/Kag—and I was frightened that people wouldn't like it! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR PROOVING ME WRONG! You have _no_ idea how much it helps with writer's block and how it helps me want to continue writing this fic! You all are the best!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_ Oh no…oh no…what do I do? WHAT DO I DO?_ Locking the window once more, Kagome's eyes scanned the horizon. The whole sky was blood red, and filled with flying, gigantic insects. And below, the demons were uncountable in their amount. How had Naraku known that she was here? Not many people knew about the mansion in the forests—and Kaede, Sango and Shippou had only been able to find their way to the mansion thanks to the messenger she'd sent to them!

Twirling around, Kagome turned to the servants, who were all looking at her in fear and expectancy. "Count heads. Make sure that everyone is safely inside."

Minutes passed before a servant returned. His brown eyes wide in fear. "Fusako went out a little while ago to get some herbs from the gardens hidden in the forests…she's still missing."

Turning once more to look out at the vast multitudes surrounding the mansion, Kagome placed a hand on her stomach. "Let us pray to all holy that she's safe."

**…**

Sesshomaru sat and listened as his brother told him about his many adventures while seeking the shards of the Shikon No Tama. Both were sitting by the fire, eating something that a servant had brought for them. It was almost sunset, and since Sesshomaru had decided that Kagome had wanted to be alone and he would respect her wishes, for tonight, he had decided that his brother and himself should catch up on lost time. The Lord of the Western Lands also thought that if he returned to the mansion with Inuyasha, Kagome would be happier, and he would do anything to make his mate happy. And as Inuyasha spoke, Sesshomaru silently realized that he had missed having a brother—even if he was a hanyou bastard.

Suddenly the doors of the study swung open. Both brothers turned and watched as a tired monk rushed into the study room. Sesshomaru stood up frowning. What type of guards did he have if they allowed _two_ uninvited guests into his private study room without his permission in the same day? He was going to have to do something about that. If he didn't, Naraku would probably be the next person entering his study room. The thought made his frown fiercer.

Falling on his knees, the monk Sesshomaru knew as 'Miroku the Leech', panted out of breath. "I knew that that spell for velocity would affect me—but I didn't think it would make me _this tired_!"

Inuyasha stood as well. His face held a mixture of curiosity and irritation. "Miroku? What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Aiko right now? That's what husbands do, you know."

Miroku's eyes narrowed. "I am _not_ married to that—that—_Naraku follower_!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both froze, and Miroku continued, quickly telling them about the spell Aiko had placed on him—and then about the cursed bracelet. He told them about what he'd overheard Aiko telling a messenger to tell Naraku. About how she'd soon left the village as well. "They're going to attack Kagome at the mansion. Somehow they know where she is staying and everything. It's to do something about a prophesy written during the dawn of time. Kagome is the key to the victory. When the shards of the Shikon No Tama are close together, they will all unite, and they will go to Kagome—for she is the reincarnation of their guardian. Her soul is pure—unlike Kikyou's is now. But this time, Kagome will be the only one who can make a wish. Naraku somehow knows this, and will do _anything_ to win this war." Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's eyes were turning blood red right now. Miroku got up from his knees, his strength returning.

Sesshomaru walked towards the doors. "GET MY ARMY READY THIS ISNATCE! WE MARCH TOWARDS THE MANSION NOW!" Turning towards Inuyasha and Miroku, the cool and indifferent Lord of the Western Lands looked anything _but_ cool and indifferent. "_No one_ threatens my mate and pups, and lives to breathe another day."

**…**

Naraku felt very pleased with himself. He had the miko trapped inside of the mansion filled with sniveling servants—guards who hadn't ever fought a _real_ battle in their lives—two wet-nosed children—and two insignificant _human _women. For him, things couldn't have been better planned.

Leaning his head back, Naraku looked up at the window where the miko was looking down at him—pale and frightened. She was acceptable where looks came, and her powers kept growing each day. And the best part was that she didn't know _how _powerful her miko powers were! That was why, if things went according to plan, no one would _ever_ be able to end his rule. He'd rule the whole world, and everyone would belong to him. This miko was kindhearted—a foolish trait that most human women had—and he knew how to use that against her.

"We could stay here all day, Miko. And it's nightfall, we get restless when the moon comes out in its full beauty." Seeing her open the window slightly more to hear him better, Naraku kept his face straight, kept his eyes menacing. "I'm not a very patient man; you must know this by now. And my friends are hungry. I'm giving you a choice—so you can see how gracious I really am. Come down without a fight, and come with us. If you do this, I will let those inside live." And aura of evil surrounded him. "If not…well…I did mention that my friends were hungry—didn't I?"

"What do you want with me?"

She'd spoken. _Finally_. That meant that they were advancing. "Would I hurt a woman with pups?" Seeing the surprised and unbelieving look she gave him, Naraku smirked. "Well, actually I would—but not you. I have a reason for wanting you, and I'm being kind enough for you to decide if you want to come with me peacefully, or have nightmares every night of your life as you see all those around you dying agonizingly slow deaths." He looked straight into her eyes. "Consider your choices wisely, miko. Not many people can say that I gave them this privilege." The window was closed once more.

Naraku was so irritated with her that he going to sound the attack—but he noticed that the miko was fighting with the women next to her. Was she planning on coming on her own accord? If so, everything owudl be so much easier. So, he waited.

**…**

"Kagome, you mustn't go." Kaede said softly.

"I must."

"You can't be _serious_!" Sango exclaimed, shaking Kagome, as if trying to shake some sense into her.

"Stop it, Sango, I'm sick enough without the shaking." That stopped her friend, and Kagome licked her lips, thinking. Both Kaede and Sango didn't want her to do this—and neither did the children or the others inside, but Kagome couldn't live with herself if she allowed them to die because of her cowardice. "I _have_ to go. Sesshomaru doesn't know what's happening. We won't get help, and Naraku will kill us all."

Sango's eys were suspiciously moist once more. "But what will he do to _you_?"

"I don't know." Kagome's voice was barely over a whisper. "But I have to take the chance." Opening the window once more, she looked down at Naraku. "I'll come. But I won't open the doors. I don't trust you not to send in your army."

He seemed to smirk at that. "Very well then. Go out of the window and go on the ridge. One of my _men_ will get you."

Shivering at the thought of one of those demons touching her, Kagome nodded. Giving the crying children a kiss, she did the same with Kaede and Sango. "If something happens. If he doesn't keep his word—make sure these children make it out of here alive. And take care of yourselves."

Sango nodded, a tear falling down her cheek. "I promise."

Biting her bottom lip, Kagome—with the help of some servants—stepped out of the window. She waited until they had locked it behind her, before she began walking carefully down the ledge. Seeing a large mosquito demon flying towards her, she closed her eyes tightly, trying her best to keep from crying. _Sesshomaru, I love you._

**…**

Hidden behind some shrubbery, Fusako shook her head in fear, watching as the mosquito demon grabbed Lady Kagome and flew her down to Naraku. Naraku grabbed hold of her arm, and spoke something to his men. Fusako saw the horror in Kagome's eyes as she watched the demons attacking the mansion.

The female youkai was trembling with both fear and rage, as she saw Naraku and a part of his army, dragginga screaming Lady Kagome away. Naraku threw Lady Kagome on top of a Dragon-fly demon and he jumped on as well, keeping her seated as the dragon-fly demon took off into the air. Thena part of the army with him flew behind him. Fusako strained her eyes to see where they were going, and her heart stopped. They were flying in the direction of Hellmount.

Remembering the other trapped in the mansion, Fusako quickly snuck away, praying that the mansion would prove strong enough to keep those inside safe from the demons trying to break inside. The youkai ran with all her might, not caring that she could be found by the demon guards Naraku had placed in the forest in case someone came. All Fusako knew was that Lady Kagome was in danger, and she had to warn Lord Sesshomaru one way or the other!

**…**

Sesshomaru rode on his cloud with Inuyasha and the monk. His army right behind him. The Lord of the Western Lands was frightened. For the first time in his life, he was terrified. What if he didn't make it on time? What if Naraku killed Kagome and her unborn pups? Terror was visible on his usually emotionless face. They had to make it there on time. They _had_ to! Naraku wouldn't get his way this time. This time Sesshomaru had a _real _reason to make sure that Naraku didn't leave the battle alive. Sesshomaru's eyes moistened slightly at the thought of losing his beloved mate. _Kagome, I love you_.

**…**

Miroku sat silently, his heart racing a million miles per hour. His eyes rested on his hand. The Wind Tunnel. He didn't care if he was killed in this battle—consumed by this tunnel—he just wanted Sango and his child to be safe. He wanted his child to grow up without the fear of his inherited Wind Tunnel consuming him one day. Miroku's eyes hardened. This was it. This was the last battle.

**…**

Inuyasha's eyes were trained ahead of him. For him, this cloud couldn't go fast enough. Kagome and the others were in grave danger. Naraku was capable of deeds that would make the evilest youkais to cringe. Naraku was a monster who wouldn't stop at anything to achieve his ends. Inuyasha's face was emotionless as he remembered how Naraku,in the past,had played both Inuyasha and Kikyou into killing each other—and it was Naraku's fault that Kikyou had gone to hell with hatred in her heart. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. He wouldn't do the same to Kagome. Today Naraku would pay for all of his evil deads.

**…**

"You _bastard_!" Kagome cried out loud as she looked up at Naraku, who was standing in the other side of the inner cave. They were inside of the cave of Hellmount, and she kept her back to the wall, eyes watching his every move. "You lied to me! You said that they would live! YOU LIED TO ME!"

Turning to her, Naraku _'tisked'_ like a teacher scolding a badly behaved student. "Techinically it isn't lying—considering that I never said for _how long_ they would live."

Taking a step backwards, Kagome's eyes narrowed in pure hatred towards him. "You bastard. You deserve to go to hell and never come back!"

"I agree. But since that won't be happening, be a good miko and behave." He walked towards her, and only then did she notice something in his hands.

Eyes widening in suspicion and fear, she back up against the damp wall. "What is that?"

"Consider it a little gift."

"I won't."

His eyes narrowed. "Put the necklace on!"

"NO!"

Naraku turned to his demon friends. "Hold her." When they had her held tightly, Naraku walked over to Kagome. "What a pretty little miko I have here." His fingers trailed down her cheek.

Disgusted beyond words, Kagome did the first thing that came to her mind. She spat at him.

Wiping at the spit on his face, Narakus eyes glowed dangerously and he slapped her so hard that the demons holding her had to strengthen their grip to keep her from falling to the ground. "And here I was being so nice to you." Putting the necklace around her neck, Naraku smiled in satisfaction as he watched her eyes turn an emotionless crimson. "Let go of her." When the demons did as commanded, Naraku smiled, watching as the miko looked blankly at him. "Who do you serve?"

Kagome looked straight ahead, not even blinking. Her voice was lower than usual when she finally spoke. "You, master."


	8. Chapter 8 The Shikon No Tama United

**Waxynixo: Sesshomaru _will_ make it there…but the question is…will he be on time?**

**Sesshomaru-sama's Girl: Thanks! I hope that you love this chapter as well. **

**Mindy1992: I'm glad that you're excited over this story!**

**Winged moon: I totally respect your point of view. But I hope you'll continue reading.**

**Ghost101: Yep, neither Sesshomaru nor Inuyasha are going to be very happy with Naraku—finally—they have SOMETHING in common—other than Kagome of course.**

**SurferChik8882: How I make the chapters so long? Actually, it just comes out that way. I just write what's coming out of my head—and it seems to be a lot.**

**Kari konoko: I feel the same way about Naraku. BOOO!**

**Liizziioo: I know I've taken longer than usual to update—but here is chapter eight!**

**Sesshomarubride: It is done as you have commanded!**

**Frzzy197: Thank you for that compliment!**

**To my wonderful readers: I'm _so _sorry that it's taken me longer to update than lately. But I've had to work, share my computer while my cousins were staying for a couple of days, and take care of a mischievous kitten for its new owner. I'll try to update quicker next time. No promises that it'll be as quick as the first chapters. But I'll _really_ try.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sango watched as the insects from hell, and the demons, attacked the mansion with fury. _Damn Naraku…I **knew** he wouldn't keep his word!_ Her eyes narrowed as she turned to those huddled inside of the mansion, looking at her in intense fear. "If they keep banging like this, they are going to break through. We have to do something. Try defending yourselves with whatever you can find. The women and children should hide." She watched as they hurried to do as she'd commanded. The Demon Hunter sighed, wondering what cruel fates had destined her to protect a mansion filled with demons. Turning to Kaede, she looked down at both Rin and Shippou, who were frightened and huddling together. "Take them and hide."

Kaede reached for both children's hands before looking up at the younger woman. "What about you?"

Wincing when she saw the dents in the walls growing larger by the second, Sango narrowed her eyes in determination. "I'm going to be having a little fun."

**…**

"Who's that down there?"

Hearing Miroku, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he saw the youkai running from the forest. Jumping from the cloud, he landed in front of the youkai, who fell to her knees, her eyes widened in horror. Believing that this was one of the demons on Naraku's side, the hanyou pulled out Tetsusaiga.

"Wait!" Jumping from the cloud, Sesshomaru landed gracefully in fornt of Inuyasha. Ignoring his brother, his eyes narrowed as he recognized the youkai. "You are one of my servants, the one called Fusako."

Fusako nodded rapidly, her eyes filled with tears. "Oh my lord! I was rushing to the palace to warn you! Naraku has surrounded the mansion! I was outside but they hadn't sensed me. Naraku told Lady Kagome that if she went with him he would let everyone in the mansion live, and my lady did so."

"_What_?" Sesshomaru's face grew paler.

"But Naraku still ordered his demons to attack the mansion." The female youkai gasped for breath before continuing. "Everyone is still inside of there. Naraku took Lady Kagome against her will, and last I saw, he and part of his army were flying towards Hellmount!"

Sesshomaru nodded, his fists clenching. "You have done well. If we survive this, you will be a free youkai." And with that, he jumped back on the cloud.

Inuyasha looked at the beautiful dog demon and for a moment he didn't know what to say. "Stay here and hide. We will come back for you if it is safe." And he jumped back up into the cloud, but he couldn't get her soft blush out of his mind.

**…**

Slicing down the demon that had attacked Kaede and the children where they had been hiding, Sango closed the door to the room they were in. Her dark eyes glistened in the darkness of the room as she locked the door and backed away from it a couple of steps. Quiet as the night, she listened as outside of the room; she heard the screaming of servants and the war cries of the guards and the demons.

The demons had finally broken through one of the windows, and the insects from hell were flying in through the hole at a rapid pace. Being a DemonHunter had allowed Sango to maintain her calm and eliminate any demon close to her—but she'd seen the fear in the eyes of those around her. And she wouldn't have left them if she hadn't heard Kaede's scream for help.

Motioning for the three people in the room with her to be quiet, she kept her eyes trained on the locked door. Sango could feel something approaching them. Having been a DemonHunter for so many years had taught her to sense the evil presence whenever it was near—and now the evil was almost suffocating.

The light from under the door disappeared as something large blocked it. There was a couple of sniffs, and then a deep and dark growl. The doorknob began to rattle fiercely. Something was trying to get in at them.

**…**

Naraku smiled as the shards the miko had, and those he had found, united, forming part of the Shikon No Tama. His eyes wandered over to the miko, as she looked at him emotionlessly. That evil smile appeared on his face as his anticipation grew. Now that the Shikon No Tama was completing itself it would call the other shards to it. During the lunar eclipse at midnight tonight, the Shikon No Tama would be whole and miko would make his wish before the moon reappeared—making the ancient magic unbreakable.

He frowned for a second, remembering the last verses of the prophesy—which he had memorized completely.

_During the night the moon disappears for a moment, all evil in hell breaks free. _

_Evil magic combats with the good, only one can have the victory. _

_The man of darkness--the maiden of light, everything depends on that night. _

_If the maiden's love is tainted, the wish impure will be; the man of darkness prevails, if so only darkness I see. _

_But if the maiden's love is pure, the wish will change the land; because the man of darkness, true love cannot withstand._

He returned his gaze on the miko, assessing her silently. _Well, we'll see how 'pure' the miko's love is when I order her to kill her husband and even that hanyou if he's stupid enough to try and stop me. _Once again Naraku's bone-chilling smile returned. No matter _who_ tried stopping him, the intruder would meet his death tonight. Because _tonight_ Naraku would become everything that he had ever dreamt of becoming.

**…**

Miroku led the half of Sesshomaru's army that went to the aid of those trapped inside of the mansion. He stood and watched as the legions of demons from hell charged towards them. Even thoughSesshomaru's army was ready to charge as well,Miroku stopped them with a swift but decisive movement of his hand. They were getting edgy, waiting as the enemy approached at dangerous speeds. But the monk was calm, calculative, waiting with great anticipation. _Closer…come closer…just a little closer_.

When they were within range, Miroku let loose his Wind Tunnel, and began sucking the demons from hell into the black hole in his palm. Pain ripped through him but he kept from wincing. Miroku didn't care if the Wind Tunnel consumed him. He would die a happy monk if he knew that in dying he'd saved the woman he loved and their child. He just asked for one thing: That Naraku be defeated so his child would not have to worry about the Wind Tunnel.

He stopped when a half of the demons had been sucked up into his whole—which was growing dangerously big. "GO GET THEM! I'll be fine here!" Watching as the army charged towards the mansion, he turned his back so that he could keep away any demon who came to try and stop the army. Wind Tunnel ready, Miroku closed his eyes, praying to all holy that Sango was alive and well. _I am honored to die for you, my love_. Opening his eyes once more, he narrowed them in determination. He would suck up hell itself if he had to.

**…**

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha headed with the other half of the army towards Hellmount. Both brothers were silent, but their expressions would strike fear in any youkai or hanyou's heart. If apart they had been dangerous, together they were fatal.

Sesshomaru clenched his fists into tight balls; his usually calm exterior was being rent with anger and fear. He didn't care that tonight he could die. He didn't care that everything he had could be taken away from him. All he cared about was one thing. How was Kagome?

**…**

Inuyasha was about to tell his brother that they would get Kagome back safely—and tear Naraku to pieces—when Inuyasha felt a tugging at the little pouch where he kept the last shards he'd found with the monk. His eyes lowered to the pouch and grabbed it when it yanked itself from his clothes. Holding onto it as it tried to get free, he cried out in shock when the pouch exploded in a bright light.

Letting go of the pouch, the dazzled hanyou covered his eyes and fell to the cloud with a loud _thump_. The brightness disappeared, and he opened his eyes and looked up at the troubled expression on his brother's face. "What the _hell_ just happened?"

Sesshomaru's eyes were trained in the direction of Hellmount. His voice was low and emotionless. "The Shikon No Tama is calling the rest of the shards."

**…**

"Look!" Shippou announced, after looking out of the window—something Sango had told him repeatedly not to do. But ever since the army of Sesshomaru had infiltrated the mansion, the fox kitsune had grown rather confident and disobeyed.

Stepping over the last demon whom she'd killed when it had entered the room, Sango went towards the window and cautiously pulled away the curtain, as if expecting another demon to be waiting to stare her in the face. But instead, her eyes widened in horror as she saw Miroku using the Wind Tunnel on some demons that were racing towards the mansion—obviously trying to back up their nearly extinct partners.

"Oh my God! Miroku! _No_!" Sango cried out in sheer terror, her face going pale white as she took a step backwards. "STOP IT! You're going to make the Wind Tunnel consume you!" And with that, she twirled around and quickly ran out of the room.

**…**

Somewhere deep inside, Kagome was still there, watching horrified as the Shikon No Tama united with brilliant splendor. It floated in the air, beautiful, and the magic seemed to send little electric shocks down her spine. There was a whole in the tope of the cave, where the moon shone down on the Shikon No Tama.

This couldn't be happening.

How long had her friends and herself been waiting for this moment? How long had they been on the road, endangering their lives, so that this gem could be reunited? And now that it was, Kagome wished with all of her might that she could pull out another arrow and shatter it into a million pieces once more. It was better destroyed than in the hands of a monster like Naraku. But no matter how she tried to do something about it, her body wouldn't listen to her.

"Look up at the moon, miko." Naraku's voice by her ear startled her, but in her trance-like state, Kagome didn't even blink. "Soon the eclipse will begin." No doubt he liked torturing her, because he didn't leave her alone wallow in her misery. Instead he continued speaking with an evil smile on his face. "Do you know what you must do when the moon disappears from the sky?"

_ Yeah, wish you into oblivion you sick bastard, you­--_. "I shall wish for what your heart desires, master." _–psycho! I hate you for making me do this! I hate you!_

He smiled mockingly, a hand caressing her hair. "I'll let you bequeen of the whole world—not just_lady_ of the Western Lands. I know how you'll _enjoy_ that role."

_ Get your hands off of me! I'd never be your Queen—you **bastard**! _"You are most gracious, master." _You—you—wait a second. The Western Lands? SESSHOMARU! Oh GOD! Don't let him get hurt!_

"Now, I like this side of you much better." Giving her hair a last caress, Naraku gave her a smile that sent shivers of fear up her spine.

"I am glad that you approve, master."

With an assesing grin, Narakuthen turned his back on her and went to the entrance of the cave, so he could get some fresh air.

_ Oh, you arrogant son of a bitch!_ _Why the HELL can't I stop calling him 'master'? Geez. I sound like Inuyasha._ At the thought of Inuyasha, Kagome sighed, remembering her friends and her husband. _Am I ever going to see any of them ever again? Or will my wish kill them all?_


	9. Chapter 9 Of Tears, Necklaces, & Wishes

**Kira the Mizu Ryuu: I'm TRYING to update quicker! It's just that I have to balance work right now with other stuff, so I don't have as much time as I used to…cries…**

**Kaiyou87: I love that title! "The ruler of cliff-hangers" (Thanking you profoundly for bestowing that title on me). **

**The Silver Maiden: UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED! Sheesh, kudos on all of those "UPDATE" I got impatient just writing these four! Lol.**

**Winged moon: glad to see you're still sticking around!**

**Sesshomarubride: I'm updating later than usual, sorry. (:S) But I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The night was darkly eerie, and the howling wind was very strong. The moon provided the only light, and now, the eclipse would begin, leaving the whole world in utter darkness. For Naraku, that was an omen of how the world would be once his wish was made—and he shivered with anticipation.

What was that noise?

Looking down below, he growled fiercely when he saw his army battling that of the Lord of the Western Lands. So, Sesshormau didn't want to submit to his rule? It didn't matter. All those against him were as good as dead…and he'd never really liked Sesshomaru to begin with anyway.

"Miko." Waiting until she had walked to the entrance and stood next to him, Naraku continued. "Do you see what is going on down there?"

The silent miko stood emotionlessly before turning to him and speaking. "Yes, that is the army of my husband, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. They are fighting your men, master."

"Listen to me miko, and listen to me good. You are no longer the wife of Sesshomaru. You are no longer the Lady of the Western Lands. Do you understand this?" There was silence for a period, and he tensed, realizing that she was fighting his cursed necklace. If only she knew the power she really had was more than enough to break the cursed necklace—but then again—it was to his advantage that she was ignorant in that aspect.

Finally there was a: "Yes, Master."

Following the direction of her gaze, Naraku growled even fiercer, seeing the hanyou and youkai lord staring up at her from the battle field. Claws chewing into the flesh of her arm, Naraku turned her to look at him. "You will not remember Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, or any of the people you used to love. You will not remember your life before I placed the necklace around your neck. The only thing you will know is me. That I am your master; and that you are my miko."

"Yes master."

"_And_, if any of the friends from your past try to stop us, you will kill them." A claw trailed down her cheek softly enough as to not hurt her porcelain skin.

"It will be as you wish."

**…**

Seeing Naraku lead Kagome away from the entrance, Inuyasha sliced a snake demon with Tetsusaiga, before rushing towards the little path that led up Hellmount to the cave. The hanyou knew that Naraku was a strong enemy, but the thought that none of them had shards anymore seemed to even things out between the two hanyous. But his thoughts were interrupted when he rounded the corner and stopped rapidly, causing dust to rise. His eyes laid on the figure, back lit by the moon, who was blocking his way.

"Kikyou?"

There was a bolt of lightning followed by a clap of thunder. "Hello Inuyasha."

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked in an uncertain voice. He'd seen Sango's brainwashed brother, Kohaku, fighting, but he hadn't seen Kikyou. For some unknown reason he kept Tetsusaiga unsheathed, in his tightly clenched hand.

Voice as sweet as honey, Kikyou took a step towards the shocked hanyou. Even in death her beauty was ethereal. The priestess walked with unfailing grace, and her hair swayed from side to side, tickling her waist. "I'm here to stop you from making the biggest mistake in your life."

Eyebrows nearly touching in deep confusion, Inuyasha's grip on Tetsusaiga slackened somewhat. _What is she **talking** about? _"And what would that be?"

"I'm here to stop you from trying to stop Naraku of course, silly." As if sensing his shock, Kikyou smiled sweetly. That was the same smile she would give Inuyasha, many years ago, when he would say something that was funny. That was the smile that had caused him to fall in love with her when she was alive. "Listen to me, Inuyasha. Naraku won't be as bad a ruler as everyone thinks. No. Don't speak, my beloved hanyou, just listen to me."

Inuyasha wanted to lash out and tell her that Naraku would _never_ make a good ruler. And Inuyasha would have done exactly that if it had been anyone else but Kikyou speaking. So he stayed silent, watching as the moonbeams played with her hair.

"Naraku's plans are to unite the whole world—under Japan." Her voice was melodical, but she stopped for a moment, as if looking for the right words to say. "Of course he's a little _rough_ in the way he does things, but we need a strong king to govern over us. You know how mortals, youkai and hanyou alike are these days. If you give them an inch they'll go a mile."

He still couldn't believe that Kikyou was saying this. The hanyou shook his head. "And what do _you_ get out of forming an alliance with Naraku?"

"I thought you would have figured that out already." Seeming genuinely surprised that he hadn't, Kikyou shook her head, as a teacher scolding a student. "When Naraku has complete control over the Shikon No Tama, I will live once more. I will be able to feel the breeze against my skin—a small privilege I have been denied for too far long." Her eyes hardened momentarily and once again thunder and lightning dominated the midnight black sky. She then blinked, looking at Inuyasha as if she'd been gifted with an epiphany from on-high. "And I _know_ that if you pledge your allegiance to Naraku now, he will spare you. And he'll give you a position in his army. We could be together…as we always should have."

"Feh. Have you forgotten that it was because of Naraku that we were separated in the first place?"

Kikyou's eyes narrowed and she looked as if he'd hit her. Resuming a defensive position, she spat out, "Times change, Inuyasha. You either flow the direction the current takes you—or drown while trying to swim against it." Sighing, she relaxed somewhat. "Think about it Inuyasha—would it really be so hard to serve Naraku?"

Suddenly, another question entered Inuyasha's mind. "What about Kagome?"

At the mention of her reincarnation, Kikyou's eyes hardened even more. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow as her scent was mixed with anger, hatred, resentment and jealousy when Kagome's name was mentioned. But to Kikyou's credit, her voice didn't betray her feelings. Instead, it sounded cool an indifferent, as if she couldn't care _less_ about her reincarnation. "She'll be the most to benefit from this arrangement. Naraku wants _her_ as his _Queen_."

At this Inuyasha's eyes widened before narrowing. "Kagome would _never_ go over to Naraku's side no matter _what_ she could get out of it. She—she—" His voice faltered and he lowered his head a fraction. The hanyou's hair fell into his eyes, masking the hurt they revealed. "—she loves Sesshomaru." Pride for Kagome caused him to raise his chin once more. "She's pure, innocent, with a heart unlike one I've ever seen before. The Shikon No Tama realized this."

At that comment all hell broke loose, and the angelic façade disappeared. Kikyou's eyes glowed with hatred, as did her now desperately shrilly voice. "Are you saying that she's everything that _I AM NOT_? I AM THE ORIGINAL! She is nothing else but a reincarnation! The Shikon No Tama is confused! It wants _me_! I'm the Guardian of the Shikon No Tama!"

"You're dead."

That soft-spoken comment caused Kikyou to look at Inuyasha for some minutes in deathly silence before she pulled out her bow and an arrow. Her voice was emotionless. "If you aren't with us, I _will_ kill you. You were right about the difference between my reincarnation and myself. _I'm_ not _pure_ enough to have to have a spell placed on me to kill those I love if it means I will benefit from it."

That comment caused the hanyou's eyes to narrow. _Spell? _What the _hell _had Naraku done to Kagome? "I don't want to hurt you, Kikyou. Just leave."

"Oh no, Inuyasha. I failed at killing you so many years ago—I won't let that happen again."

His heart seemed to be tearing in two. "Please Kikyou. I don't want your death on my hands."

"As you already eloquently put it, my love," Her eyes filled with intense hatred. "_I **am** dead_."

That hurt, but it was sadly the truth. "Please Kikyou, don't make me do this. I know that somewhere deep inside of you there has to be the woman I knew."

"Goodbye Inuyasha." She told him, readying to shoot. "See you in Hell--." But all breath left the priestess as she felt Tetsusaiga swiftly pierce her, and she looked into Inuyasha's pain-stricken eyes. Dropping the bow and arrow, she started gasping for air. Her whole body throbbed with pain and tears fell down her pale face.

Tears wet Inuyasha's cheeks as he took Tetsusaiga out of the woman he had once loved, and held her in his arms as she gasped for breath. Holding her close to his heart, his voice was choked when he could finally whisper. "I'm sorry, Kikyou."

She looked up at him, and for a moment, he saw the woman he'd fallen in love with so many years ago. Her voice was raspy, she wouldn't last much longer. "Don't—Inuyasha. I must have been destined to spend eternity alone in Hell." And with that, her eyes closed.

Throwing his head back, Inuyasha howled in pain.

**…**

"MIROKU!" Running towards the fallen monk, Sango gathered him in her arms. Her tears bathed his face as she looked at him. He was in pain, in desperate pain. "Oh _Miroku_! What were you _thinking_ of when you did that?"

Opening his eyes slowly, a weak smile appeared on his face. Miroku's fingers reverently touched her cheek as he whispered, "My darling Sango."

"Don't you give me that look, Miroku." Sango ordered, sniffling loudly. "You're going to get better—despite your obvious death wish." It was s _hard_ to pretend that seeing him like this was tearing her apart! And he'd called her 'his darling Sango'. Her eyes filled with fresh tears as she cradled his head on her lap. _Please don't leave me, Miroku_.

**…**

Kaede looked up at the moon, and she shivered. Holding onto the hands of the children, she closed her eyes. The fight between good and evil was once more going to begin. _Kagome, you must be strong. _Opening her eyes once more, the old woman's heart lurched. The eclipse had begun.

**…**

"Yes, yes." Watching as the eclipse began, Naraku smiled, running his claws softly through the miko's soft locks. She would make a fine Queen for his kingdom. Since love didn't reside in his body, he didn't have anyone else whom he thought deserved that title. His eyes went back up towards the circular hole in the ceiling of the roof. They were in the inner cave, watching as that Shikon No Tama grew in brilliancy. Soon he would have his miko make the wish. Soon the world would be forever his.

_ Sniff_. He growled before looking in the direction of the entrance to the cave. There stood Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. Feigning a smile, Naraku continued caressing the miko's hair, sensing the anger emanating from the youkai. "Welcome, welcome, Sesshomaru. Have you come to pledge your allegiance to me?" Hearing the menacing growl coming from Sesshomaru, his false smile turned into an evil smirk. "I thought not. What a pity, actually. My Queen must be _most _disappointed. Aren't you?"

The miko shook her head. "Yes, master."

If Naraku knew how to laugh, he would have when he saw the horror written over Sesshomaru's face. "Yes, you see, my Queen has a kind heart. Something I will do my best to change."

Taking a step towards them, Sesshomaru ignored Naraku, concentrating his energy on his wife. "What's wrong Kagome? Why do you have a different scent? Kagome? Are you okay?"

Naraku raised an eyebrow. He would enjoy this immensely. "Miko, do you know this man?" He saw her shake her head firmly. "Does he look any bit familiar?" Once again she shook her head, that blank expression on her face. Turning to Sesshomaru, Naraku's crimson eyes glowed. "I think its time you die. Don't you agree my miko?"

"If it is as you desire, master."

"Yes, it is." He ran a claw down her chest, sensing the anger building up in their youkai observer. "And my desire is for _you_, my miko, to do the honors." Naraku gave her the sword he'd been holding since he'd seen Sesshomaru's army below. "Kill Sesshomaru."

"Yes master." Taking the sword, the miko charged on a horrified Lord Sesshomaru.

If only her miko powers hadn't been transferred to the Shikon No Tama to hurry the uniting process; he would have locked watching her purify Sesshomaru to death. Naraku smirked pure evil and easily blended into the shadows of the cave knowing very well that the Lord of the Western lands wouldn't raise a hand to hurt Kagome. Naraku would be much entertained tonight, as he watched the miko kill the man that she loved.

**…**

Dodging the blows, Sesshomaru spoke several times to Kagome, trying to bring back the wife that he loved. But the only answer he ever got was the sword attacking with more ferocity. He hadn't unsheathed his sword, he didn't want some unfortunate accident happening. He didn't want to know that he had hurt the woman he loved.

Her scent had changed. It wasn't his wife's. It still had traces of Kagome, but it reeked of evil, of Naraku. If that beast had placed his hands on Kagome, Sesshomaru would… _Ouch_. Dodging the blow a little too late, Sesshomaru kept his face emotionless, despite the fact that she had cut a long slice down his left arm. Thank _Kami_ that he was right handed.

"Kagome, please, come back to me. Fight Kagome. Fight Naraku like you've never before." For a second he saw fear cross over her eyes, before they returned to their emotionless form. But that second was enough to give him hope and encourage him on. His Kagome was buried up inside of there somewhere.

**…**

_ Stop it! Stop it! Don't hurt him!_ But no matter how many times she struggled with herself, no matter how many time she tried to drop the sword, she couldn't. Kagome realized the horror that Kohoku must have gone through when he slaughtered his family when under a spell much like her own. _But I'm NOT going to kill Sesshomaru! I **have** to fight this thing!_

The cave was getting blacker by the second, and her heart lurched as she realized that the moon had almost disappeared from the sky. Soon she would have to make the wish. Soon she would doom everyone to the worst of all fates.

Suddenly tentacles grabbed Sesshomaru and he howled in pain as they began squeezing him. She didn't look around. She knew that it was Naraku. Kagome wanted to run to Sesshomaru. She wanted to help him. But she couldn't even get herself to look sympathetic to his situation. _I'm so sorry! Sesshomaru!_

Naraku's voice cut into her internal pleading. "It is time. Go."

_ I will not! I will not make your wish! I **have** to stop my feet! Stop you blasted feet! Stop moving towards the Shikon No Tama! _"Yes master." _I can't fight this. I NEED to fight this!_

Sesshomaru's voice caught her attention—although her exterior self didn't show it as she continued walking towards the Shikon No Tama. "Don't do it, Kagome! Don't! I know you're hearing me! I know you're still alive and listening! Fight it! Fight it!"

Palms upraised, she watched as the Shikon No Tama floated towards her and hovered inches over her palms. _The moon has disappeared compeletly._

**…**

Kaede hugged the children to her, closing her eyes. She prayed to all that was holy to be with Kagome. The evil hour was at hand.

**…**

"I…love…you…"

Eyes widening, Sango held his dying body closer to hers. "I love you too—Miroku. And I am bearing your child."

"I know." He whispered, gasping for breath, before his eyes closed forever.

"No, Miroku." Her voice was an agonized whisper as she tried shaking him, trying to awaken him. "_No!_"

**…**

He felt it.

Letting go of Kikyou's body, Inuyasha gave her one last longing look before looking up in the direction of the cave. This was it. It was happening. He hurried towards the cave.

**…**

Hidden deep in the forest, Fusako felt it as well. The evil was all around, almost suffocating. She shivered once more. What was happening?

**…**

_ I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I'm so sorry. I've been trying but it's just too powerful for me._ Inside she was crying in pain, while she remained emotionless on the exterior.

Sesshomaru's groans of pain were heard, and inside she cringed, knowing that Naraku was slowly squeezing him to death. His voice was raspy as he spoke. "I love you Kagome."

"DO IT NOW!" Naraku ordered.

_ DON'T HURT HIM!_ "My wish, oh Shikon No Tama, you must grant. I wish for my lord, Naraku, to rule over the world forever. I wish for all of his heart's desire to come true." Inside she was sobbing uncontrollably at how she'd given the world into Naraku's evil claws. _I wish he was dead! I wish he would never be a threat to us or our children again! I wish all those demons from hell would go to hell and stay there! I wish that everyone I loved were okay and lived long and happy lives. I wish—I wish—I wish that this was a world that my pups would be able to grow up safely and happily in._ But it was all too late. The Shikon No Tama had lost its solid form, and had become a cloud of light that rushed towards Naraku.

**…**

The hanyou had entered the cave, but Naraku ignored him. Letting go of the youkai lord, Naraku closed his eyes and outstretched his arms as the light encircled him. He smiled as it bathed him in its light. He was going to be the ruler of the world. He was going to have the miko as his Queen. He was…_burning_.

Opening his eyes in fear, Naraku watched as his body began to disappear. The Shikon No Tama wasn't granting him his wish—it was purifying him!

Howling in pain, he turned to look at the miko—who was looking at him emotionlessly—still under the effects of the necklace. She couldn't have made a different wish. He'd heard her himself! But then, he watched as she began to shine. Her power was shinning through. The necklace broke, and she crumpled in an unconscious heap to the ground.

Then, with a howl of agonized pain, he disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10 Dream Lover Epilogue

**Susie202: Glad you liked it! I was a bit nervous because I had to write that quickly and with my mom in the room—and she has no idea what I was doing. And so I really didn't have a lot of time to reread and edit it because she kept on telling me to get off the computer. Sheesh.**

**Sesshomarubride: I think I'm only going to add the Epilogue (this chapter) to Dream Lover…and that's it. But I will try and write other _stories_ or _oneshots_ so keep an eye out for me! Lol.**

**Ghost101: The Epilogue happens next. Lol.**

**Ayame Ito: I know, I sorta worried about that fact myself; but the point is that I hadn't intended for this to be a _story_. It was supposed to be an _oneshot_; but I was _asked_ to make more chapters, which is why it seemed so quick.**

**SurferChik8882: Don't cry! PLZ don't cry!—hands you handkerchief looking very much ashamed.**

**Kaiyou87: I'm glad that I didn't disappoint you and that I (holds onto crown with both hands, glaring at anyone who would want to snatch it away from me) get to keep my title!**

**Kira the Mizu Ryuu: Read and see! Read and see!**

**Bakura's Girl88: I missed ya girl! Lol. Yep, Naraku got what was coming to him, didn't he!**

**Liizziioo: You evil thing you—taunting Naraku as he BURNS! Mwuahahahahahahaha cough cough I _gotta_ get that evil laughter thing right!**

**Animegirl2004: I'm so glad you like this story!**

**The Squabbit: Um, I don't think that I'll write a sequel. (sad) But I'm going to think about writing Fanfics about Kagome and other leading men. But then again. If I made a sequel it could be about the children…interesting idea…maybe I'll think about it. .**

**Brac3 Fac3: Interesting name. What made you choose it?**

**Kari Konoko: Bows as the crowd cheers. Back to reality **

**Hermonine: Don't fall off your chair! I don't think insurance can cover that! And think of the scandal that would cause! 'death by chair…suspect one shadowglove. Interrogation to follow by angry reviewers worldwide.' shivers **

**Tnkrbell: Glad to see you, my new reviewer! Here's the update you requested.**

**MacDuffyGirl: Yes, I always wondered why Naraku was so evil—especially since he was so cute. …cough…cough… shouldn't be talking like that about the guy I just deep-fried. **

**SesshieKamatotoGirl: Thanks.**

**Darkest Goddess: I LIKE YOUR NAME! Laughs Ya, you're right about prophesies. They're just a way for someone who died long time ago to say "I TOLD you so". Lol. Wow, thanks for all those reviews! I like how you think. Lol.**

**To my WONDERFUL, MARVELOUS, EXTRAODINARY, SUPPORTIVE READERS AND REVIEWERS: I want to thank you all so very much for coming all this way with me, encouraging me, giving me your ideas, and DEMANDING quicker updates! Lolol. Wouldn't have been able to get this far without you all… (Hugs every reviewer) you're my angels! Honestly! Oh well, here goes nothing.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Screaming, Kagome came awake in a jolt. Looking around the dark room, she panted heavily, trying to remember where she was and how she had gotten there. Sweat covered her body and the sheet was damp. Her head ached, and her lungs demanded air. She didn't know what had her so frightened. All she knew that she had sensed evil. Pain. She'd sensed torture and she'd been looking into crimson eyes as they disappeared in a howl of pain.

"You had the dream again, didn't you?"

Jerking at the sound of that voice, Kagome saw Sesshomaru lying down next to her. Her fear immediately left her and warmth returned to her body. The sheet rode on his hips covering the bottom half of his gloriously naked body. His eyes were closed and his face was smooth. If he hadn't spoken she wouldn't have ever known he was awake. The Lady of the Western Lands tried to smile, but she was still too shaken up by the dream to do so. "Yes." Her voice was rather breathless as she shook her head weakly.

His eyes opened then, and they pierced the darkness. "Come." When she was lying in his embrace, with her face hidden in his chest, Sesshomaru held her tightly against him, and Kagome couldn't help but feel so at peace and so protected. "Try calming, my love. That happened many years ago. Naraku has been defeated and there is nothing that should frighten you."

"I know, but whenever I have the dream, it's as if I'm still there." Snuggling deep in his warmth, a teasing smile touched her face. "I should go check on the children—those three are always such early risers like their papa."

Her husband snorted at that. "Why else would I allow your family to come to live in the Western lands if not to keep you company and to help with the care of the pups? Why else would I give your mother a room right next to the pups?" Sesshomaru wanted to know in a voice low with sleep. "And if your mother needs any help, Rin and Shippou have always proved themselves willing aid when it comes to their three little siblings."

The smile grew on Kagome's face as she remembered how her mother, father, and Souta, had decided that they missed her so much that if she wouldn't make her life in the future Tokyo, they'd make theirs in the Feudal Era. Her grandfather had become the elder of the temple, teaching the newest priests some—err—_interesting_ new thing from the 'advanced future'. Her mother stayed with her at the mansion in the forest—which was where they all lived now. Even Sesshomaru lived here, only going to the palace when he had meeting with the other Lords. And Souta? Well, Sesshomaru had been impressed with Souta's videogame skill (which he still called combat skills) and had him trained as a warrior—to Souta's glee. Souta was now one of Sesshomaru's most trusted and gifted warriors. "And little Akina is the most responsible of the three. Even though she is younger than the boys by a year, she always has the power to control her brothers."

Sesshomaru's smile grew slightly at the mention of his little four-year-old daughter. That little girl had the fierce Lord of the Western Lands wrapped around her little pinky—even though he did his best to make sure no one noticed. "Yes, well, our little daughter takes after her mother."

"Why you little--." Kagome giggled, playfully nudging him for insinuating that she was controlling. "So I guess that our danger-prone sons Taro and Jiro, get their stubbornness and irresponsibility from their father?"

Acknowledging the tease, Sesshomaru's smile grew a bit wider as he tried in vain to keep a straight face. "Of course not. They get that from their uncle."

At the mention of Inuyasha, Kagome was silent for a moment. It had been hard for the hanyou to get over his mourning for Kikyou. It had hurt Inuyasha the most that _he_ had been the one to slay her, but in time he came to terms with it and knew that there had been no other alternative. He'd left for a while, saying that he needed time to think things over and straighten his heart out. After a year of wanderings, the Inu hanyou had returned—much to Kagome's relief—for she had been worried for him being all alone. But when he returned he hadn't been alone. He'd brought a blushing Fusako and their baby. Kagome had been about to give birth to Akina at that time.

As promised, after the battle with Naraku Sesshomaru had liberated Fusako and she'd returned to her village—where she'd met up once more with Inuyasha, and the romance had blossomed. Now the dog youkai lived in the village close to the mansion, and Kagome was glad that she had another friend—and her children their cousin—nearby.

Oblivious to her thoughts, Sesshomaru continued, closing his eyes once more. "I don't know if the Huntress's son with the ex-monk would be the best _responsible_ friendour pupscould have. And if he turns out to be as fast-handed as his father used to be—well—we're going to have to get Akina some female friends."

Giggling like a little girl, Kagome smirked. "You will do no such thing—the boys all love Akina and take wonderful care of her. And she loves them dearly _and_ would be sore at you if you even _thought_ of doing that. Plus, Inari is female—and she's always with Akina and the boys. You're going to have to let go of your little girl sooner or later. Because, before you know it, she'll be grown and will want to get married."

Frowning at both being told that he couldn't do something, of his daughter being sore at him, _and_ at the thought of his little daughter getting a mate and moving away, Sesshomaru shook his head in fatherly denial. "Utter nonsense. You're spending too much time with your mother."

Kagome's body shook with suppressed laughter. "If you say so, my love."

"I do."

Snuggling even more, Kagome enjoyed his arms around her. She loved their pillow talk. "I was speaking to Sango the other day. She was telling me how little Toshi and his father have different views on what life Toshi should lead. Miroku wants his son to become a monk, while Toshi wants to become a warrior like Souta is."

He thought this over. "Well, I _do_ sense something great in that human boy."

She blinked in surprise; he'd never told her this. "Really? Do you really sense that?"

He nodded. "Yes, I sense that in him and in Inuyasha's daughter Inari."

Thinking this over in silence, Kagome decided that as soon as she visited Sango today, she would tell her what Sesshomaru had revealed to her. Sango and Miroku (and Kohoku) lived in the same village as Fusako and Inuyasha—so Kagome could easily see them whenever she wished. Sesshomaru had seen to this so that she wouldn't begin withering as she had when they'd first been mated.

Kagome's smile reached her eyes as she remembered how Sesshomaru had used to his sword, Tenseiga, to revive both Kohoku and Miroku. Any doubts Sango might have had about the Lord of the Western Lands had disappeared completely, and she nearly worshipped him—which caused Kagome to feel slightly jealous. But since Kagome knew that what Sango felt was mere gratitude, she didn't let her mild jealousy get in between their friendship.

A weak and frightened Sesshomaru had also had to use Tenseiga to revive Kagome herself. The necklace had been her link to Naraku, and when he'd been purified to death—death had claimed her as well. The only thing she remembered about death was meeting Kikyou. Not the clay pot that she'd known, who was full of anger and hatred. No, this was the Kikyou was the pure heart and breath-taking smile. And, Kagome hadn't met her in Hell. It had been a beautiful field with flowers and Sakura blossoms. She knew that Kikyou and herself had spoken for a long while, but Kagome couldn't remember a word of the conversation she'd had with the mikofrom whom she'd been reincarnated. She just knew that Kikyou's spirit was at peace—and it had helped Inuyasha when she'd told him of this.

From that thought, Kagome's mind skipped to another one altogether. It had been some time since she'd visited Kaede in her village, and Kagome felt rather guilty. But then she remembered that she had been waiting for Akina to turn four before taking her to see the wise old woman. And the young girl had just turned that age last week. They'd go soon.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." This time he allowed the smile to appear on his face before beginning to lick around her neck. He was sniffing her again, and she blushed, knowing exactly what her smell would betray. In seconds Sesshomaru growled playfully, running his tongue over her skin. "This Sesshomaru demands to spend his leisurely hours with his mate."

And she squealed when he began his agonizingly pleasurable attack on her body. Yes. She'd been right all those years ago—the night when she'd first become his mate:

Life _was_ good alongside her Dream Lover.

_Fini_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There it was. My first finished fanfic! Wow… I hope all of you really liked this—because you're the reason why I fought and bled and snuck around to get this story done! LOL. Okay, maybe I didn't _bleed_—but I _did_ fight and sneak around! Lolololol. I'm going to see where inspiration takes me and who I'll write about next. I hope that you'll all read my next stories. I really loved your reviews. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR COMING WITH MY THIS FAR! YOU ARE ALL GREAT! (Sends everyone hugs!)The Squabbit's question about a sequel has me thinking...maybe...maybe not...not sure right now. **

**Oh well, our trip with Dream Lover ends here…or does it?**

**Shadowglove**


End file.
